Nothing Goes Accordingly, As Expected
by Unorganizedideas
Summary: Does Hikigaya Hachiman have the guts to ask Yukinoshita Yukino out?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Yuigahama confessed to me. It was weird at first but after some time passed our relationship melded back to how it was before.

At least that's what it seemed like from the outside. However, inside, it was different. Things would never really go back to how they were and we knew that. Things became somewhat complicated. Not because I rejected her or because I essentially shattered her heart, _you also broke a piece of mine Yuigahama. Although, I'm not sure she realizes just how difficult it was to say no to her_. No, the hardest part was dealing with the person currently sitting diagonally from me. Separated by a six-foot table. The sunlight creating a halo around her. Truly mesmerizing. Always reading her books, like me. Except her choices of literature were more refined, while I enjoyed light novels that dealt with fantasy more than the classical sense of the word 'Romance'. Yes, this girl was none other than Yukinoshita Yukino.

Ever since I turned down Yuigahama's advancements, Yukinoshita was also acting strange around me. Although that's to be expected. I mean, her best friend confessed to the guy she liked and was turned down, which also happened to be the same guy she herself held interest in. _Yes, I realize how pretentious that sounds but it's the truth. Hell! The feeling is mutual! You hear my inner monologue Yukinoshita?! Stop ignoring me please!_ It's difficult right now because I want to talk to her about this and I know she doesn't want to hurt Yuigahama further. I don't either. But I also know Yuigahama would never forgive us if we never muster up the courage to talk to each other about this. I could never forgive myself. _Slap me Yuigahama! Knock some sense into me!_ But now it's been a month and currently today it's only us in the clubroom. Perfect chance.

"It's getting warmer, huh?" I say not looking away from my book.

"Indeed. Make sure to wipe the sweat stain from the chair when you leave."

 _What's this? Making fun of me? Are you suggesting somehow my body just profusely sweats without me doing anything physical and sitting idly in an air conditioned room? Even I thought that was gross._

 _Wait. This is the first quip since a month ago! I'm happy!_

 _Happy? What the hell is wrong with me?! Am I an 'M' or something? What have you done to me Yukinoshita?!_

I give an audible chuckle that catches her attention.

"Did I say something amusing?" she gave me a puzzling look.

"Not really." I said focusing my gaze at her while I rested my chin on my palm.

"Oh." She quietly said looking away. A small smile forming.

 _Hadn't seen that in a while either. Crap I think my heart just skipped._

She really was amazingly beautiful and she knew it. The problem was that she didn't trust people. Her social circle was small and she liked it that way, crowds made her uncomfortable after all. But somehow I became a part of that circle. It took a lot of work to stay in it and in the beginning I didn't even know I wanted to be a part of it. But before I knew it, I was the closest one to her and I didn't hate it. Once we had trust in each other it changed everything between us. We bumped heads on things but at the end one thing was still the same. We cared about each other.

It took me too long to be honest about my feelings for her and now it was time to take action. Before long we would graduate and there was no guarantee we would stay in each other's lives, Yuigahama included. No, nothing was certain so I had to grow a pair and tell her the truth.

Damn I really have changed since I was forced to join this club. _Is this what you wanted Sensei?!_

"I've been getting tired of my books recently." I stated. Once again not looking away from my book.

From my peripheral I could see her turning her head towards my direction.

"hmm. Well that's to be expected. After all, you only read…" I now turned to her as she paused and stared at the book I was currently reading.

"Certain…literature?" She said as her head cocked to the side.

 _Why are you saying that with a question?! Of course it's literature! It's amazingly well written! Don't look down on my hobbies!_

 _So cold._

"Ahem…" I attempted to clear my voice to hide my irritation.

"Well then. Do you have any books you could recommend then?"

She was a little taken aback by my question. Her mouth even dropped down a bit. A tint of red surfaced from her cheeks.

 _Oh. Does asking for book recommendations do it for you, Yukinoshita?_

"Yes. I suppose I could." She stared at me for a bit and then delicately grabbed her chin like she did when thinking about something.

"Tomorrow. I could bring a few books…If you'd like."

 _Why are you getting nervous for?! You are making this more embarrassing than it was meant to be. I hadn't even gotten to the real question yet._

"Well, I was wondering if you would go to the bookstore with me and help me choose one…like today…right now…"

 _Holy crap this is a lot harder than I thought. But considering how I was. This is a big step._

Yukinoshita now had her jaw drop as far a lady like herself would let it without looking…well, un-lady like.

"Hikigaya-kun..." is also she managed to say before going silent again.

"No, well. I-I mean, if you don't want to that's…fine" I said dejected and turning away from her.

 _What the hell am I saying?! This is no time to get cold feet Hachiman! Be a man, dammit!_

"Ok."

"huh?" I said still not looking at her.

"I'll go with you to the bookstore."

I managed to look up at her.

She was completely turned in her chair and was facing directly towards me. A smile across her face and her cheeks a bright shade of red.

"Really?" smooth Hachiman. Make her feel more embarrassed.

"Yes. We can go right now…together." a soft smile still on her face.

Now or never. I'm going for the final blow. I took a deep breath.

"Then…how about we make it a date?" _I fucking said it! This is it. Either I get rejected and have to transfer out of this school during my third year. Or I become the happiest guy in this damn school! I worked to get to this point but now it's all up to her._

"hmm. A date? I think I would only go on a 'date' with a boy, if he were my boyfriend."

She said going back to her thinking pose.

"Ah." Is all I could say. A pathetic and hardly audible sound that regurgitated from the depths of my bowls.

 _Did I just get rejected?_

 _Time to call my parents and ask for that transfer. Wait. No. that wouldn't be enough. I would need to move towns. Better yet just become a shut in and never show my face again. Probably get an identity change while I'm at it._

 _No! Wait. That's not it._

"umm…are you asking…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. All I knew was that I was just staring at her as my face became so hot I swear you could cook and egg on it.

"Geez…are you going to actually make me directly say it? That's cruel Hikigaya-kun." She said in a quiet voice. She herself turning an even brighter shade of red.

I couldn't process this. I was prepared for everything but this! She turned this confession around on me. She completely caught me off guard. My brain was churning like crazy now. I didn't know what to say. Although the answer was pretty obvious.

While I stood there trying to remember how to talk. Yukinoshita became impatient.

"Well? Give me your answer Hikigaya-kun. Will you be my b-boyfriend or not?" She said now crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

 _She stuttered! Damn that was cute._

 _Alright enough idling Hachiman!_

I took a deep breath and gave her my most confidant answer I could muster in this situation.

"Yukinoshita Yukino! Yes! It would make me the happiest man alive if you would let me be your boyfriend!" I yelled. Maybe a little too loud as Yukinoshita jumped back a bit.

 _Even that was cute. Stop it Yukinoshita or I won't be able to hold back!_

She blankly stared at me for a moment before she began to giggle. With a soft smile on her face she looked up at me.

"Yes. That would also make me happy, Hikigaya-kun." She sweetly said.

 _If I could melt, I would be a puddle right now. My heart couldn't handle this. I was so damn happy right now. I just want to hold you right now Yukinoshita. Hold you and never let go._

"Well then. I should go hand Sensei the clubroom key so we can head out." She said cutting my thoughts off before they became more… adult like.

Yukinoshita swiftly began to move around the clubroom, cleaning up the tea set.

"I can help with that" I said not wanting to just stand there and look. Although that was fine with me too.

"That's alright. Why don't you just wait for me in front of the school gate. This will only take a moment."

I nodded. Packed my things and gave her an awkward wave that she responded to with a small wave back and a smile as I headed out.

I stood there outside in front of the gate and waited for her. It was a short wait as I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there stood Yukinoshita. She really was beautiful. The way the sun helped her white skin radiate was spellbinding to say the least.

"Should we get this date started?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Y-yes." I really need to work on not stuttering so much in front of her.

We slowly began to leave the school grounds. We didn't get very far before I gave into my impulses. I reached out my right hand towards her left hand and grasped it. This surprised her because she stopped and looked at me, again cheeks a beautiful tint of red.

"Too much?" I asked not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. This is the first time I've ever attempted this with someone. I was about to pull away when she responded by giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"It's not too much, Hikigaya-kun." She said, an embarrassed smile on her face. She really made my heart skip.

I smiled back and nodded, holding her hand, not wanting to ever let go as we started to walk towards the bookstore.

This is how our first date started.

Our romantic relationship would be a strange one, as expected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y'know, if you don't want to watch the movie we can watch something else." I say as I put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and set the timer.

Yukinoshita and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now. And today we decided to spend our time watching a movie at her place.

I had planned to watch this new horror movie that came out by myself, but when I told Yukinoshita about it, she insisted we watch it together.

"Don't try to use me as an excuse to chicken out Hikigaya-kun." She said sitting on her couch slightly looking behind her to where I was.

"Um, no. We both know you don't do well with the whole 'horror' genre." I said as the microwave began to beep indicating the popcorn was done.

"I know nothing of the sort. In fact, I'm quite excited to watch…" She turned around, focusing on the Blu-ray case that was resting on the coffee table in front of her. "'The Evil That Lurks'…" She said as she placed her hand on her chin as if pondering what exactly she had just read out loud.

"That so…" Was all I managed to say as I was too occupied inspecting this popped bag of popcorn.

 _Unbelievable! Every freaking kernel popped! What kind of sorcery is this?! Oi, Yukinoshita, what kind of microwave do you have here? This must be what it's like to have hefty amounts of money at your disposal. Buying top of the line microwaves that pop every damn kernel. What a world you live in Yukinoshita. Truly, I am jealous._

 _Hold on._

 _Now that we are going out, I can probably use this whenever. Hell, I might just borrow it! That's ok, right Yukinoshita? Your beloved boyfriend can barrow your kitchen appliances, right? Man, who knew dating Yukinoshita could have such perks!_

"Hikigaya-kun, you have a rather creepy look on your face right now." Yukinoshita said as she glared her focus back towards me.

I tried to hide my creepy smile as best I could and made my way to her with the popcorn. _I guess I should wait a bit before I start asking to borrow her microwave._

"Well, are you ready?" I asked as I sat to the right of her.

"Of course."

Oh? Quite a smug look we got.

I leaned forward and pressed play on the remote and the movie began.

"If it gets to be too much for you, just let me know and I ca-"

"Hikigaya-kun, sshh. I don't want to miss an important part of the story." She said, now completely absorbed in the movie.

The movie started just fine, Yukinoshita even seemed to be enjoy it. That is, until it actually began to get, well…scary. It was full of jump scares, creepy ambient noises and scenes throughout the beginning half of the film.

Even I was getting nervous. So on that note, I peeked over to Yukinoshita at my right.

She currently had her knees curled up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them, semi-hiding her face at the same time.

 _Holy crap she looks terrified. Damn. At what point did she get that scared? I should've noticed earlier._

Just as I was about to reach over to attempt to comfort her, the TV made a loud screech that grabbed my attention.

 _Damn you jump scares! I swear I heard myself let out a girly squeal!_

 _No. That wasn't me._

I hurriedly turned to Yukinoshita again and this time she had her face completely buried into her knees. Tightly hugging herself as if she was holding on for dear life.

I was about to call out to her but stopped, as I heard her start to mumble something.

"Stupid, dumb, horrible, thoughtless, Hachiman…"

 _Hey now, that last one isn't supposed to be an insult._

 _Ah, crap._

Luckily, I was ready for this situation. I leaned over to the left side of the couch, where I had placed my bag down and took out my laptop.

I propped it open, turning on the brightness all the way up, and opened the internet browser and reloaded the page I had left it on.

Yukinoshita was still in her fetal position until she heard me turn off the TV. She peeked over to me, with a teary-eyed and confused look.

I couldn't help but smile. _Even your scared face is cute Yukinoshita._ Of course I wouldn't dare say that to her right now.

I began to play the video that was done loading on my computer. She quickly looked over to see what it was. The moment it began and she noticed the content of the video Yukinoshita began to relax. Her shoulders dropped down, she loosened the hold around her knees and the tears on the corners of her eyes went away.

It was a twenty-minute compilation of cats doing funny and amusing things. Even the music in the background was comical.

After it ended we were silent for only a few seconds before Yukinoshita spoke up.

"Why?..."

"Why, what?" I said as I turned to her. She wasn't looking at me. She just kept her gaze at the laptop screen.

"Why did you stop the movie? I was perfectly fine you know."

 _Is-is, she pouting? Holy crap she is! Stop it Yukinohshita! I won't be able to stop myself from attacking you!_

"I-It's not like I did it for you, you know. I just thought the movie was getting boring…" _What the hell was that? Isshiki Iroha, are you possessing my body right now? You little sneak._

I was too embarrassed to look at Yukinoshita but I could sense the annoyed look she was giving me right now.

I let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright… I saw how scared you were, so I decided it wasn't worth watching the rest if you weren't even enjoying it in the slightest." I said now facing her.

She sighed.

 _What is this a competition?_

"I guess I didn't do a very good job at hiding my emotions, huh?" She said shyly looking away.

"I prefer it that way."

My comment surprised her as she quickly looked back at me. She stared at me as if wanting me to explain, so I did.

"Well, I mean, I like to know what you're thinking and feeling…just by looking at you…sometimes…y'know." _Smooth Hachiman. How is it possible you've been single up till now?_

Although, I must have said something right, because she began to giggle.

"Yes. I suppose, that kind of relationship would be nice." She said. A soft smile across her lips.

"Y-yeah." I really need to stop stuttering around her.

Yukinoshita snapped me out of my thoughts as I noticed her scooting over closer to me and eventually resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for the cat video…and thank you for noticing my bluff."

"Of course." I said softly. It felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest. _Forget about Isshiki Iroha. Yukinoshita Yukino was the ultimate sneak._

"Now, let's watch more cat videos!" She said sounding happier.

So we spent the rest of our day watching cat videos. Yukinoshita never left my side.

I suppose, sometimes, things can go better, than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! First of all, I just want to say thank you for all your support! I wrote the first story planning to leave it as a one shot. It was an idea I had and wanted to share with you all. After your encouraging words I decided to make this a series. It will be short stories about Hachiman's and Yukino's relationship. I hope you continue to show your support and please let me know what you think. I'm always open for any ideas you might have as well for this series. So again, thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter/story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Onii-chan, you're making a gross face right now." Komachi said with a look of disgust.

I was currently lazing around on our couch. Laying on my back, holding my phone up to my face. When I peered away from the small screen and noticed Komachi hovering over and looking down at me, hands on her hips.

"My bad…"

"What are you looking at that's sooo good anyway?" She asked as she leaned closer trying to get a peek at my phone's screen.

"N-nothing really." I said, quickly covering the screen with my chest.

"Ohh! Look at how embarrassed you got!" Komachi teased poking my cheek.

 _Stop that! I don't care how cute you are! Stop it, please!_

"Teasing your Onii-chan is low in Hachiman points, you know."

"Hmm? But it's high on Komachi points though." She said, still poking my now flushed cheek.

 _Don't you feel bad for teasing you dear Brother?!_

"So, what are you and Yukino-san talking about anyway?"

"N-nothing in particular." _Can you sound anymore lame Hachiman?!_

"I feel bad for Yukino-san…" Komachi said holding her temple.

 _Hey now!_ Although, I didn't really have a retort for that.

When I first told Komachi about my and Yukinoshita's relationship, it sorta slipped out. Her reaction was kinda…unexpected? 'No way, it actually happened?!' she proclaimed, as if she knew something I didn't. _Seriously, your scary sometimes Komachi_. She then went on to say how scared she was that I was going to die alone. _Die alone?! But I have my dear little sister don't I? Komachi don't leave your Onii-chan alone!_ However, Komachi quickly congratulated me and begged me not to mess it up.

But I have to admit. The support she gave Yukinoshita and I felt good. Although, us going out didn't even seem to make a blip in the school rumor wheel. Probably because no one actually believed Yukinoshita Yukino would give someone like me the time of day. _Well the jokes on you! Ha!_ Not that it bothered me or Yukinoshita, but having acknowledgment and acceptance from the people closest to us was a good feeling.

Actually, now that I think about it, there was a certain person whose reaction I've yet to see. The older Yukinoshita sister. I haven't heard what Yukinoshita Haruno thought about us, and I hadn't asked Yukinoshita either. Maybe she was out of town or something. _Honestly if we could skip that whole meeting all together, that would be greeaaatt._

"Onii-chan!" Komachi snapped me out of my thoughts.

"hmm? What were you saying?"

She let out a long sigh.

"I was asking how it was going with Yukino-san!" She exclaimed, now pouting.

"Oh. Umm. Good, I guess."

"You guess?!"

"Y-Yeah…" _Stop getting so hostile Komachi! Just tell me what you want me to say!_

"Onii-chan, you are the worst…" Komachi said looking dejected.

"What'd I say?"

"At this rate, Yukino-san is sure to leave you!"

"Huh? Why-"

"Onii-chan, you need to understand something. When you are in a relationship with someone, you can't look at them as just a friend! They need to be more! Special!"

"I-I know that much!" _Why is she lecturing me? Aren't I the older one here? Haven't I experienced more of life than her?...Ok well, she probably has a better understanding of certain things. Like a girl's feelings for instance._

"You have to make sure Yukino-san knows that! Make sure you hold her and kiss her and-"

"H-hold on now Komachi. This is Yukinoshita Yukino we are talking about. I can't just do as I please." I say, begging her to stop chastising me.

"Hmm. Well you do have a point. Yukino-san is rather… peculiar as well." Komachi said, holding her chin.

"Right?! So it's not just me!"

"But! You still need to take the initiative Onii-chan! Yukino-san is just shy. It doesn't mean she doesn't want you to hold her and stuff. I mean she already said yes to being your girlfriend. It can't really get any more embarrassing for her." She finished with a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's a little much…"

"Sorry. But you know I'm right."

She was right. Which is why I didn't even try to deny her statements.

"So what should I do?" I asked finally sitting up.

"That, you have to figure out on your own. Yukino-san would prefer it that way."

"She would?"

"Yup! Yukino-san would be happy knowing you're trying so hard for her. At least I would!" Komachi said, her cheeks getting a bit red.

"Ohh! That was definitely high on points, right?!" She happily yelled.

 _I should do something for Yukinoshita, huh…_

* * *

It was Sunday morning. I was up the earliest I had been on a Sunday in a while. The reason for my early rise was so that I could do some early grocery shopping. After the conversation I had with Komachi, I spent the rest of that day racking my brain, trying figure out what I could do for Yukinoshita that would impress her. I was about to give up and beg Komachi for help but at the last second an idea popped in my head.

 _Cooking! I could cook something for Yukinoshita._ Not that I'm the best cook in the world, but I would on more than one occasion cook for Komachi and I when Mom would stay late at work. I also took that as an opportunity to practice my househusband skills. That was still my ultimate goal after all.

I texted Yukinoshita as soon as the idea came to me. I invited her to come over to my house around six to have dinner. She replied with a simple 'Okay.'

I bought the groceries that I thought I might need. But the problem now was that I had no idea what I was going to make. When I arrived at the store, I felt so overwhelmed that I started grabbing things that I thought I might need, but had no idea how and if I would end up using them.

 _Calm down Hachiman. You have plenty of time before Yukinoshita gets here_. It was currently ten in the morning. More than enough time.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and I hadn't started to make anything yet.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_

My parents weren't home. They were visiting a friend they hadn't seen in a while, apparently. Which was fine with me, it might be too early for Yukinoshita to meet my …. boring parents, anyway.

Komachi went out with her friends and said she would give me and Yukinoshita our time alone. _But I need you Komachi! Tell me what to do! Your Onii-chan is in distress, can't you tell through our sibling senses?! Have we become that distant, Komachi?!_

No matter how you looked at it, I was alone. Maybe I could call someone. Yuigahama? No. That would definitely not be good.

"Ah! Screw it! I'm just gonna make my best dishes!" I yelled to myself, my voice echoing throughout the empty house.

* * *

It was five-thirty in the afternoon when I heard the bell rang.

 _Crap._ I think to myself as I stopped what I was doing in the kitchen and headed to the door.

I opened the door and standing there looking as beautiful as ever was Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Hello." She said with a small and shy smile.

"Y-Yo." I answered back still in a daze.

Yukinoshita was wearing a white spring dress that cut just above her knees, that had a black stripe that ran across her thin waist. She also had a thin knitted yellow sweater on and black Flats with bows on them. And a white bag hanging around her shoulder.

It was nothing flashy and yet, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I could feel my body temperature rise as my heart beat accelerated.

"Sorry, Am I too early?" She asked breaking me from my trance.

"Uh! Umm. No. Not at all." I said rubbing the back of my head. _Damn, she probably though I was creepy, just staring at her like that._

"That's good then."

"Yeah."

"So...are you going to invite me in? Or are you going to just stand there and stare at me some more?" Yukinoshita said with a teasing smile.

"h-huh? N-no, I wasn't really-"

"I can only stand your dead fish eye's glare on me for so long, you know." She said teasingly, her smile never going away.

 _Perfect way to start, huh, Hachiman._

"Umm. Please come in. And sorry for staring so much…" I said moving aside so that Yukinoshita could pass through, finishing that last part turning my face away from her in order to hide my embarrassment.

"I'm sure I'll eventually get used to it, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said as she made her way inside, passing me.

 _Was she teasing me?_

"Pardon the intrusion." She softly and politely said.

"No one else is home, so you don't have to act so formal." I said as I closed the door and locked it.

"I-is that so…I didn't know you were so bold, Hikigaya-kun." She said nervously holding her arms in an attempt to cover herself up.

 _That's rude. Not like I had some sort of devious intentions. And stop that gesture! What am I? Some sort of pervert who can't stop himself?_ Well, I'll admit Yukinoshita does make it hard for me but I have self-control. _I do Yukinoshita! Believe me! So stop looking at me with such a worried expression, please!_

"The living room is over here." I said walking past her trying to not play into her little game.

"You can take a seat here while I finish up. Dinner will be ready in a bit." I say pointing to the couch and heading over to the kitchen. Of course the way our house was set up, you could see the kitchen from the living room and vice versa.

"Oh. So you ARE cooking." She said with a surprise tone, taking a seat on the couch.

"That's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not. I just had my suspension when you invited me yesterday. After all, you have a habit of not telling me full details when we go out."

"Hmm. Yeah. I suppose that's true. Well, just let me finish up here. Do you want something to drink in the meantime? Water, tea, juice, coffee?" I say as I begin to clean up the some of the mess I had created.

"Some water would be nice, thank you." She said as she looked the house over.

"Sure." I walked over and placed water and a coaster on top of the small table that was in the middle of the living room.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed it and took a drink.

"Kinda small, huh?" I say, also looking around now.

"What is?" She tilted her head to the side, not sure what I was talking about.

"My house. I'm sure you're used to bigger places, right?"

"Bigger, sure. But they don't quite give of the same feeling as this."

My turn to tilt my head in question.

Yukinoshita smiled and let out a small giggle at this.

"I mean that your house, just like Yuigahama-san's, they feel welcoming. Like a true home." She said smiling at me.

Ah. Now I see. Of course Yukinoshita had some family issues she was still working through. They've been better recently. Mostly because Yukinoshita had finally decided to stop running away from the problem. Either way, I guess she couldn't feel the same even in her own house.

"Well you can come over whenever, I guess." She gave an 'oh' expression. "I-I don't mean anything weird by it, y'know! Just that, well… you can if, y'know, you wanted to or whatever…" _Great save, Hachiman!_

She smiled at me again.

"Yes, well. I will certainly keep that in mind. Thanks Hikigaya-kun."

"No problem." I say sheepishly scratching my cheek. "I should finish up." I say heading back to the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" Yukinoshita asked turning towards me.

"Nah. I got this."

I did what I had planned and made an assortment of different dishes. They were more like appetizers than one full meal, but whatever.

Yukinoshita was hesitant at first but once she tried the first dish, she was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't as picky or as judgmental about my food as I thought she would be. _Guess I lucked out._

After we finished. We made our way to the couch and watched TV as the food went down. Yukinoshita asked if she could prepare us tea. So I showed her where the set was. She smiled when she noticed I had the same kind of tea we used in the clubroom. _What? It's good! Stop looking at me like that! You're embarrassing me you knooow!_

"Hikigaya-kun, thank you for inviting me to your home. And thank you for making dinner." She said as we both sat on the couch. Tea cups in hand.

"So, you liked it? I was actually really nervous and didn't know what to make until the last second." I said looking at her now, with a probably too exited of a face.

"Yes. I could tell." She said putting her thin and delicate fingers up to her mouth in order to cover up her smile. "But, I still quite enjoyed it. So rest assured."

"hmm. Well, that's good then." I say closing my eyes with a smirk as I put the tea up to my mouth and take a small drink. _Hot._

"But. How about next time. I cook for you. It's only fair right?" She said almost mimicking me as she drank her tea.

"I'll look forward to it." I say as I stare at her as she takes her small sip of tea.

I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her lips. They looked so soft, and had a nice tint of red. Probably warm from the tea. I wonder what they tasted like?

Yukinoshita Yukino was sitting so close to me right now. Me! Hikigaya Hachiman! There is no way in a million years would I believe you if you told me this would be my future. I wasn't exactly sure what it was that convinced Yukinoshita to give me a chance but I'm not gonna question it _. I'll take this opportunity and run away with it full force._ Just listening to that has made me realize just how much she's changed me already.

 _You better take responsibility, Yukinoshita Yukino._

I couldn't stop myself. Even though we are only inches away already, I wanted to move in closer. So I did. Slowly, as Yukinoshita was preoccupied with her tea, I made my move.

Yukinoshita noticed that I was getting closer to her and spoke up.

"H-Hikigay-kun?" she let out in a soft and nervous whisper.

"Hmm?" I say, slowly closing the distance between us.

"You're getting kinda…close…" Yukinoshita's voice grew softer with each word.

We were now staring into each other's eyes. I could tell her brain was going a hundred miles an hour right now, as her gaze was kept locked with mine.

"It's fine, right?" I whisper, my voice sounding more hoarse than intended.

"I-I…suppose…" She said, almost inaudible, closing her eyes. Her expression softening.

"Yukino." I close my eyes.

"Hachi…man…" I can hear and feel Yukinoshita's breath on my lips.

With one last push I close the final bit of distance that separated us.

Our lips crash into each other. Indication of our inexperience. I gently wrap my arms around Yukinoshita's petite and delicate body as she moved her hands up to cup my face.

Our first kiss was messy and a bit rough. But held every ounce of passion we had for one another. The softness and taste of her lips, would be something that would stay engraved into my mind and senses, forever.

With my arms securely wrapped around her, I pull her in closer. Yukinoshita replied with a small gasp that escaped her lips, followed by her slender arms wrapping themselves around my neck. She holds on to me so tight I feel like she would float away if I didn't hold her down.

 _I just want to stay like this forever. No matter what it takes. I'll make sure you're happy Yukinoshita. I won't mess this up. So always stay with me._

After what seemed like an eternity, yet so brief at the same time, we parted in order to catch our breaths.

The sounds of our heavy breathing filled the room.

Our eyes, stayed glued to each other.

"Pervert….liar…Hachiman…." Yukinoshita let out in between breaths. Her face completely incased in crimson.

"Yes…All those…" I reply with a smirk, also in between breaths.

Yukinoshita only smiled back.

It was only a moment before I began to close the distance between us again. Yukinoshita, closing her eyes and slightly tilting her head, preparing herself again.

A phone began to ring, stopping me in my tracks.

We both flung our eyes lids open in surprise and quickly glanced to where the sound was coming from.

My phone was buzzing around on the coffee table in front of us.

 _Damnit!_

I annoyingly leaned over and checked the screen. It read 'Komachi.' I answer.

"Onii-chan! Sorry to interrupt but I'll be coming home sooner than expected!" She happily exclaimed from the other side of the phone.

"You, have horrible timing Komachi. Definitively low in Hachiman points!"

"Ohh?! So I did interrupt something good?!" I could hear her giggling. "Sorry, Onii-chan! I didn't do it on purpose! Honest!"

"Hmm. So what time will you be back?" I say letting out a long sigh.

"Umm. Like, twenty minutes?"

"Ok. Be safe."

"Yup, Yup! Bye-bye!" She said hanging up.

"Your sister?" Yukinoshita asked, now completely composed again.

"Yeah. She said she'd be home soon." I say, trying not to let my disappointment through.

"Oh. Then I think I should head home as well. It is getting rather late."

I can only nod.

I lead her to the front door.

"You sure you don't want to stay a bit longer? Komachi would be happy to see you." I say standing by the door.

"I would also like to say hello to Komachi." She said as she slipped back into her flats, making her way next to me. "However, I would be rather troubled if she were to catch us doing…deviant acts." She said looking up at me with a mischievous smile and flushed cheeks.

"hmm. Yeah, well. I can control myself."

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"I can at least walk you to the station."

"It's alright, you should be home for when Komachi gets back."

I only nod. She keeps her smile as she looks me over for a few seconds. With a quick movement, I feel her lips press against my right cheek. It's a quick peck, but I can feel my entire face redden.

"Thank you for today, Hachiman. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah." Is all I manage to let out as I open the door for her and she steps out.

I watched her as she opened the gate to get onto the street. But before she begins to make her way, she turned to me and gave me a small wave goodbye. I wave back.

 _See you tomorrow._

* * *

"Onii-chan, are you telling me Yukino-san actually ate this?!" Komachi said overlooking the dishes I had made.

"Yeah. Impressed?" I say with a big grin on my face as I finish cleaning the dishes.

"Well, yeah. But with Yukino-san."

"Huh?"

"All of this food is super heavy! No girl would want to eat all this!"

"R-really? But she didn't say anything though." I say drying the last few dishes.

"Geez, Onii-chan…"Komachi said, hands on her hips, shaking her head in disapproval. "Yukino-san must really like you." She said making her way over to the living room.

 _Hmm._

 _Well, I think today was a success anyway. I got to kiss Yukinoshita Yukino after all!_ I think to myself as I make a small fist pump.

Our first kiss was better, than expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone. First and foremost. Thank you all for your support! It really means a lot and keeps me motivated. Anyway, this chapter/story turned out to be a lot longer than I initially thought it would be, its longer than the first two combined! I don't expect they will be this long in the future, but who knows. I also want to say thanks for pointing out errors I made/make, it's a lot harder to proofread your own work, so I appreciate you guys catching the things I've missed. So, please continue to show your support and again give me suggestions if you would like, for future chapters. On that note, thanks to ' _YuukiAsuna-Chan'_ for reminding me about Komachi! lol So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The classroom seemed more…lively today. Probably because a certain sly Kouhai was present. Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were in their usual places, so was I, as Isshiki Iroha sat across from them. They were currently talking about some magazine article that was describing local restaurants or something. Honestly, I tend to ignore their 'girl' talk for the most part.

"Hey, Yukinon! Check this one out! Isn't their sign like super cute!" Yuigahama excitedly exclaimed to Yukinoshita while pointing to the magazine.

"Hmm. Well…"

"Yui-senpai likes those kinds of things, huh?"

"eehh?! Is that weird?!" Yuigahama now had her arms flailing around.

 _You girls are having way too much fun over there._ Not that I was jealous or something. However, it did feel kinda of cold where I was sitting.

 _What is this? You want to join in on pointless conversations with your fellow schoolmates, Hachiman?! Please stop._

"Ah! Yukinon, let's go get some juice! Juice!" Yuigahama said, practically jumping out of her chair.

While I was experiencing inner turmoil, Yuigahama's announcement broke me out of my thoughts.

"But I already served us some tea." Yukinoshita said, looking up at Yuigahama with a confused look.

"Yeah, but all this talk about restaurants has got me wanting to drink something sweet!"

"I'm not sure I fully understand the relation." Yukinoshita said, while touching her temple.

"I totally understand, Yui-senpai!" Isshiki chimed in as she pumped her small fist for emphasis.

"Right?! Let's totally go get some, Yukinon! Let's go!" Yuigahama said grabbing onto Yukinoshita's sleeve.

Yukinoshita only let out a sigh as she was practically dragged up by Yuigahama.

"You too, Iroha-chan!"

"Umm, I'm okay actually. I'm fine with Yukinoshita-senpai's tea!" Isshiki claimed as she reached for her paper cup and took a small sip.

"Hmm…okay. Hey, Hikki, do you want us to get you something?" Yuigahama now turned her attention towards me.

She caught me a bit off-guard with her offer, but it really shouldn't have, it was Yuigahama, after all.

"Uh, no. I'm good." I said as I made eye contact with Yukinoshita, making her slightly blush.

 _Cute_.

"I guess it's just me and you, Yukinon!" Yuigahama happily proclaimed to Yukinoshita, who just smiled and nodded.

And so they were gone, leaving me in the room by myself.

I let out a sigh as my lips formed a small smile. I was glad to see those two interacting like that, all things considered.

"Senpai, please stop that. You're grossing me out." A voice said coming diagonally from me.

 _Oh right. Isshiki, you're still here. My apologies for showing you something so unsettling, Isshiki!_

"My bad."

"Hmm. So… how is it going with Yukinoshita-senpai, anyway?" Isshiki asked, her head cocked to the side, displaying her signature sly smile.

"Huh? How did you-"

"I heard it from Yui-senpai."

It's not like we were keeping our relationship a secret. But we also didn't just tell everyone about it. If they happened to ask or find out, we wouldn't deny it. But for some reason I felt a bit shocked that Isshiki Iroha would ask me this. She always struck me as someone who didn't care about others relationships, as long as Hayama had nothing to do with it.

"Well, more like she kinda just mentioned it one day, though." Isshiki said as placed a finger on her chin as if trying to recall the exact conversation.

"Right…Well, everything is going fine actually." I say, trying to answer her question as quickly as possible so that we could move away from the topic.

"Oh... Well then… that's good…" Isshiki said, her voice seemingly drifting as she finished.

Isshiki turned away from me and shifted her gaze out the window. I don't know why, but I felt like I saw her smile disappear just before her face left my sight.

"So, how are things with-"

"Hey, Senpai…." Isshiki cut me off, still not looking towards me. "Can you tell me…What exactly it is you like about her?"

"Huh?! Where is that even coming-"

"Please!... Can you…" She cut me off again.

 _What's with her? Trying to test me or something? I know it might be farfetched that we are going out but give me some credit here._

I sigh as I prepare my answer.

"It's not really something in particular. It's just the way she acts towards me." I say waiting to see if Isshiki would turn around.

She doesn't. So I continue.

"She can call me out on my bluffs. It's like, she knows me so well that sometimes I feel like my actions might even be predictable to her. She always tries to put up this big act like nothing bothers her but it's all for show. She's really just a big softy that enjoys cats and Pan-san memorabilia way too much." I can feel a smile form, growing bigger as I say these things out loud. "And the best part…is the side that she only shows me. And…and I can stop whenever you want me to y'know, this is pretty embarrassing."

 _Man, what the hell has gotten into me?! Hachiman, you're really grossing me out with this kinda talk y'know! Knock it off will ya?!_

As my inner turmoil started up once again, Isshiki finally turned around.

"Yup, that's good!" Her bright smile was back again. "With this, I think it's fine, now."

"Huh?" was all I said, not sure what she was talking about.

"Senpai! Make sure you treat Yukinoshita like a queen, ok?! And make sure to hold doors for her and pull out the chair for her. And make sure to text and call her on the days you can't see each other, like the weekends. And compliment her all the time, even on her worst days! and.. and…"

I wasn't sure why, but right now, Isshikis smile was still present, however, her eyes were another story. As if someone had lifted open the gates that were holding back a rushing river.

"And…and all the things I know Senpai will do for her…." She finally finished, her voice trembling a bit.

I was at a loss for words. Where was this coming from? I had no idea what to say or what to do. So I just sat there, my jaw seemingly on the floor by now.

"Ah, Geez!" Isshiki let out, as she rubbed the tears away with her sleeves.

"Umm, Isshiki…"

"Ah! I almost forgot! I needed to do some errands for the student council!" Isshiki said jumping out of her chair.

Just before she reached to door she suddenly stopped.

"Senpai, before I forget…" She said, turned away from me. "If…if Yukinoshita-senpai, ever hurts you…" She turned to me. "I'll never forgive her, okay!" She flashed me a bright smile and then just like that, she was gone, and I was left alone.

I still wasn't sure what had happened exactly. But it felt that Isshiki Iroha put her all into giving me that message. And for that, I would have to thank her.

* * *

"Hey, Yukinoshita." I say as I walk Yukinoshita home after club activities.

"Hmm?"

"Have you and Isshiki ever gotten into some kind of argument before?"

"No. Not that I can recall at least. Why do you ask?" Yukinoshita said turning her attention towards me.

"No particular reason…"

"Hikigaya-kun…" Yukinoshita said leaning in closer to so that I couldn't avoid her eye contact.

 _Cold._

"Well, it's just that earlier-"

"While Yuigahma-san and I were gone?"

"Right…"

"Hmmm." Yukinoshita's eyes narrowed.

I haven't done anything so don't give me that look.

"She just said something…odd, so I just wanted to ask is all."

Yukinoshita's expression stayed the same.

' _Don't just give me that!'_ Is what her eyes were saying to me. But then she let out a small sigh and withdrew her distance as her expression loosened.

"I won't force you to tell me what she said if it's not important."

"Oh?" _Even though those crossed arms were telling me different._

"But keep this in mind." Yukinoshita picked up her pace and moved in front of me.

I stop in my tracks. She takes a step forward, closing the distance.

"Umm. What are you doing?" I say semi-amused and confused at the same time.

Yukinoshita, took her finger and poked my chest.

"Hikigaya Hachiman is MY boyfriend. I will not allow adultery in this relationship. And I will now keep a close eye on Isshiki-san, from now on." She said with a cold stare.

 _Holy crap, this is what a jealous Yukinoshita looks like?! Scary! You're too scary Yukinon!_

"A-as if I could do something like that…." I say looking away from her icy stare trying not to let her see my fright.

I could still feel her gaze piercing through my every fiber. Truly, Yukinoshita was someone's bad side I did not want to get on.

But just before I thought she was going to lecture me some more, I felt her tightly embrace me.

Her arms wrapping around my waist, her head pressed against my chest.

"H-hey, Yukino…"

"Don't make me worry…Dummy…"

It felt like she was whispering it to my heart. She really is, something else.

I hug her back. And stroke her head.

"I'm with you, Yukino…as long as you'll have me..." I say trying to relieve her unease.

"mm." was all she said with a slight nod, her face still nuzzled against my chest.

Even though Yukinoshita Yukino's jealousy could be scary, it was also unexpectedly cute.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Once again, thank you for all your support and for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post this week (not that I plan to post weekly) because my life is getting kinda hectic at the moment. Responsibilities and what-not. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and continue to show your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hikigaya-kun, what do you think of these?" Yukinoshita asked holding up a pair of oven mitts.

Yukinoshita asked if I would accompany her to do some shopping today, so of course I had to say yes.

Unfortunately for me, Yukinoshita can never make up her mind on the items she is purchasing and always asks for my opinion. I'm not sure if she was doing this on purpose or not but it makes me feel something I'm not sure I really understand.

Currently, she was asking my opinion on oven mitts. The ones she was holding were in the shape of a cat, even had ears that popped out.

 _Seriously, how much can you like cats?_

"Umm…hmmm... It's kinda hard to tell like that. How about you model them for me?" I say teasing her and trying to hold in a chuckle.

"Yes, well I suppose you do have a point." Yukinoshita said holding her chin, thinking real hard.

 _Hey no, wait a minute. I was only kidding!_

As I was thinking this, Yukinoshita began to put on the cat-shaped oven mitts.

 _I fear if I say anything now, she might slap me._

"W-well, then. How's this?" She asked putting her hands up in a cat like manner. Her face as red as a tomato.

…

 _If I were to die now, I think that would be okay with me._

 _Who is this girl? Is that really you, Yukino? You're way too damn cute!_

"Can you please say something. This is embarrassing…"Yukinoshita said shyly looking away.

"Ahem!" I clear my throat in order regain my composure. "Yes. You look cute. Really cute, actually." I say, as I feel the heat in my cheeks rise.

Yukinoshita's eyes widened a bit at my comment.

Taking off the oven mitts, she too clears her throat.

"Thank you. If that's what you think, then I will get them." She said clutching the mitts up to her chest, giving me a warm smile.

"R-right." I say scratching the back of my head. Avoiding eye contact.

 _Yukinoshita Yukino is dangerous._

* * *

The day continued and Yukinoshita was still looking around, going from department to department. _Just how big is this store anyway?! It had like seven floors! It even had places to eat. You might as well be a shopping mall at this point! Wait. This is still the same store, right?_

We were currently in a department of the store that housed dresses, blouses, shoes and other various womanly items that would make me feel utterly uncomfortable if I wasn't here with Yukinoshita.

"Hey, make sure you stay close to me. People will think you are being creepy if they see you wondering here alone." Yukinoshita said turning to me and giving me a mischievous smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

 _Stop reading my mind, thank you._

As I stood next to Yukinoshita, while she searched through clothing. I heard the faint sound of familiar voices. As the sound grew stronger I couldn't help but look toward it's direction. My eyes searched for the source.

"Ah." I let slip out as I found the owners of said voices.

It was none other than the Hayama club. Well not really a club, more like a herd. The way they always tagged along together like that made it seem so. I could see them as they walked closer. They seemed to be walking towards the same department Yukinoshita and I were currently in.

"What is it?" Yukinoshita asked, noticing that I was paying attention to something else.

I point to where my attention had gone.

"Oh."

And just as I was about to look away, Hayama and I made eye contact.

 _Crap._

He gave me one of his sparkling smiles and waved. This caught the attention of the rest of his herd and they all turned to look at who Hayama was waving at.

Yukinoshita noticed this and turned away from them.

 _Hmmm?_

By the time I looked away from Yukinoshita and back to Hayama, they had already made it to where we were standing.

"Look who it is! It's Hikitani-kun!" Tobe's energetic and annoying voice let out.

"Hello, Hellooo!" Ebina yelled out.

"Yo." I say, trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Hey. You guys doing some shopping?" Hayama asked.

"Yes." Yukinoshita replied coldly not even turning towards them, still fiddling with some blouses that she was looking at earlier.

"Tch." Miura let out.

"What a coincidence huh?" Hayama said awkwardly, a pathetic smile on his face.

"I guess." I say, hinting that I want this conversation and interaction to end.

"They seem busy Hayato! Let's go!" Miura said latching on to Hayama's arm.

"Hey, hey! Hikitani-kun are the rumors true?! Are you guys actually a thing?!" Tobe asked with a goofy smile on his face.

That took me by surprise. Out of all people, for Tobe to ask was the last thing I expected.

 _Oh! So the news is spreading. And here I thought nobody spread it around because no one believed it_.

"Mm. Well, yeah…" I say trying not to seem flustered.

Tobe didn't say anything at first, his face just stayed the same. And then-

"huuuhh?! Wait! Seriously?!" Tobe said dumbfounded, face to mach.

"Tobe, you're being too loud." Ebina said.

I didn't reply to his question.

Yukinoshita did.

"Is there a problem with that?" Yukinoshita said finally turning around with one of her signature cold stares.

"U-umm. N-No! Of course not! Hahaha…" Tobe nervously said.

Hayama only let out what I could describe as an uncomfortable laugh.

 _Get over it._

"Hayato, can we go now?" Miura said trying to ignore Yukinoshita.

"Umm. Actually, I have something I want to talk about with these two. Do you mind going without me? I'll catch up when I'm done." Hayama gave a smile to Miura.

Miura seemed surprised by his comment. Her face became unsatisfied as she detached herself from him.

"Whatever." Miura said and stormed off with the rest of the herd.

Hayama with a small smile watched as they left.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else to talk?" He said, smile never leaving.

"We are rather busy today." Yukinoshita said.

"Just for a few of minutes. Please?"

Yukinoshita shifted her eyes towards me.

 _Ah, hell!_

"Let's go to that café then." I point across the building to where a small café was.

I didn't look at Yukinoshita as I could feel the daggers she was throwing at me with her eyes already.

 _Sorry Yukino!_

Although I could already guess what Hayama wanted to talk about. And if I was right, then it would eventually happen anyways. Might as well get it over with.

* * *

"So you guys are really in a relationship then?" Hayama asked as he sat across a small table from Yukinoshita and I.

"Hayama-san, if you have something to say, please just say it." Yukinoshita said.

"…san?..." Hayama, with his head slightly down, commented under his breath, but loud enough that I heard it.

"Hey, Hayama-"

"Can I ask why him?" Hayama cut me off.

His remark surprised me, but I try not to let it show.

I look towards Yukinoshita as she let out a sigh.

"Hayama-san, what do you plan to do with this information?"

"I just need to know… Please." Hayama said with distraught eyes.

Yukinoshita closed her eyes and waited a few moments before opening them back up again. As if thinking of the perfect words to say.

"Because he saved me."

Hayama looked uncontent with her reply. Yukinoshita noticed his silence and continued.

"He saw me like nobody else did." She said looking at me with a soft smile. "He appreciated me and stood next to me when no one else would. He taught me that I didn't need to be afraid anymore. And gives me courage."

 _Did I do all that? Not that I would actually ask her._

Hayama looked at her and then looked at me with a pained expression.

"I see…" he said leaning back in his chair letting out a sigh.

"And…" Yukinoshita continued, now looking at Hayama.

"And?" Hayama asked.

"He makes me really, really happy!" Yukinoshita finished with a smile.

I could feel my whole body getting redder by the second. _Stop it! That's too embarrassing!_

Hayama only let out a small chuckle at this.

"Hikigaya-kun." Hayama said looking at me.

"Yeah…"

"I completely lost to you."

I have to try my hardest from jumping out of my chair.

I only nod.

As Yukinoshita and I were about to leave the café Hayama called out to me. I tell Yukinoshita to wait for me back at the department we were at and she agreed.

"What's up?" I say to him wanting to end this conversation already.

"I was going to confess to her." Hayama said, a small smile on his face.

"huh?" is all I can say, my brain trying really hard to process what exactly he said.

"Depending on her answer…I was going to steal her from you."

"huh?" Still not sure what was happening.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"But… hearing her answer…there was no way I was going to beat you… "He said, smile still on his face.

I don't really know what to do at this point, so I can only stare at Hayama Hayato.

"Are you-"

"Take care of her." Hayama said as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't need you to tell me that." I say pushing his hand off.

He only laughs at my reaction.

"It really was impossible for us to be friends, huh?"

"Of course. After all, I hate you."

Hayama only smiles at this.

 _Doesn't it get tiring to smile so much?_

"It's going to be a rough road ahead for the two of you…"

I didn't need Hayama to explain what he meant by that. If there was one thing I knew when Yukinoshita and I started dating, it was that it would not be easy. Her family would prove to be the ultimate obstacle.

"Well then, I gotta go catch up with the others." Hayama said, Noticing I didn't reply to him.

As Hayama was leaving my sight, he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me.

"I hate you too."

 _Ah._

Hayama's face was noticeably pale even from this distance. His eyebrows furrowed. Hands balled into fists. His eyes filled with animosity.

I didn't say anything. How could I. I didn't even know Hayama could make that expression.

Just as I was about to say something, Hayama slowly turned away and started walking away. His head seemed down, but after a few steps the grip in his hands loosened and his head stood back up and then he disappeared into the crowd of shoppers.

 _Scary._

It seemed Hayama couldn't keep his farce up and showed me a genuine reaction. At that thought I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

 _You really aren't a nice guy after all, huh, Hayama Hayato._

* * *

"So what did Hayama-san want to talk to you about?" Yukinoshita asked still looking through more items of clothing.

"Nothing really." I say staying close once again.

"Hmmm." Yukinoshita shot me a glance.

 _Oh? Interested are we?_ Perfect chance to mess with her.

"He just wanted to remind me of what's instore for me…"

After I finished that I noticed Yukinoshita had stopped moving.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukinoshita quietly asked still not moving.

"Well y'know…Your family will probably have a few things to say about me…most likely…"

"…Do you…" She couldn't finish her thought. But by the look she had she was uncertain of what she even wanted to say in the first place.

"Not that I care really." I say trying to get her from looking like that.

It kind of works. Only now she is staring at me with helpless eyes.

"Well, I mean I do care. It's just…Well, how should I put this?" I pause and look up at the ceiling as if the answer was waiting for me there.

"it's like…" I start as I lock eyes with Yukinoshita. "As long as we are together; I'll make sure your family acknowledges us…or something like that…" I say trying my best to not look away from her, my face noticeably getting warmer.

Yukinoshita quickly turned away, hiding her face from me.

 _Sneaky._

Just as I was about to reach over and spin her back around, Yukinoshita spoke.

"Of course, I too!…Will make sure they understand." Yukinoshita proclaimed, turning around after she was finished.

"Hikigaya Hachiman!" She enthusiastically said with a bright smile. "Let's do our best!" She said pumping her small fist in front of her chest.

"Yeah."

"Now let's continue on to the next store." Yukinoshita said as she walked to the check-out counter with a couple of items of clothing.

I followed suit.

 _I guess Yukinoshita has also changed a lot since I first met her._ I thought to myself as I made my way beside her at the check-out counter.

"Ma'am, would you like any of these items gift wrapped?" The lady at the register asked, holding up the pair of cat-shaped oven mitts we were looking at earlier.

 _Well, something's stay the same, I suppose._

"In a bag is fine." Yukinoshita said trying to hide her embarrassment. Unfortunately for her, her rosy cheeks were a dead giveaway.

While many things about our future as a couple remained unknown, for the first time in my life, I felt like I had finally found someone I wanted to protect with everything I had.

Hikigaya Hachiman, you really are gross, as expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, Everyone! It feels like it's been ages since I last updated! Like I said last chapter, my life is kinda hectic right now, but I promise to update asap! Anyway, I want to say thank you all for the reviews and support, keep them coming! Also, shout out to RalphZiggy, who wanted to see Hayama's reaction for a while now! So here you go! lol I hope it filled some of your expectations! Although, I don't think I'm quite done with him yet... So again, if any of you have suggestions or things you want to see in future chapters, please let me know! I hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Hikki, do you want one?" Yuigahama asked, holding up a box of cookies.

"hmm? Sure." I say as I lean over, reaching my hand into the box.

 _Chocolate cookies, huh?_

Yuigahama and I were alone in the clubroom. Apparently, Yukinoshita had some business with Hiratsuka sensei and would be late.

The air in the room was a little awkward at the moment. Yuigahama and I hadn't actually been alone together since she confessed to me. Things between us have gotten better since then but still, those emotions lingered.

"She seems happier now." Yuigahama said staring inside the box of cookies as if mesmerized by something inside.

I stare at her for a bit before I speak.

"That's good…right?" I say to her. Yuigahama still not looking at me.

"mm? Of course it is!" She says, finally snapping back to her senses and looking towards me, displaying a bright smile.

"Of course, Hikki too!" Her smile lessens. "You…also seem, y'know…happier." Yuigahama finishes, her hands grabbing on to the hem of her skirt.

Yuigahama is a strong girl. But thinking that somehow, after only a couple of months since her confession, that she would be completely fine, was cruel of me. Yuigahama believed in her words, she did believe Yukinoshita and I were happier, but that didn't make them any less painful for her to say.

"Yuigahama-"

"Ah! I didn't mean it to sound like I'm sad or anything! Hahaha…" Yuigahama cut me off, frantically flailing her arms around.

I guess I couldn't hide the unease in my voice.

I didn't feel guilty for saying no to Yuigahama's confession. Simple reason being, I knew it wouldn't work. Sure, it would be ok for a while, but I knew that ultimately, I wasn't right for her. Yuigahama is too sweet of a girl, even if she denies it herself. The current situation is evident of that.

It's bullshit when people say opposites attract. If that was true, I'd be attracting every popular girl in this school like a magnet. Yet, here I am. What really attracts people to one another is chemistry. Source, Me.

I know how pretentious that sounds coming from me, but it's the truth. I've done enough people watching now to realize this myself. It's selfish of me to want things between us to stay the same. I'm lucky enough that Yuigahama still wants to talk to me, however awkward it might feel for us. The truth is, Yuigahama Yui is important to me. I don't want to hurt her. And now I'm paying the price.

"I don't deserve your kindness…Yuigahama…" I say trying not to show my sorrow.

What I said surprised Yuigahama. Her mouth, in response, fell a bit.

"You're right…" She said with a painful smile now. "I should hate Hikki. I should hate you and never want to speak with you ever again." Her eyes began to water.

 _Wait a minute! Don't cry!_

"Waite a min-"

"But y'know!...It really is impossible…" Yuigahama cut me off. Her shoulders began to slightly tremble.

I have no words of comfort for her. So I sit there and watch her.

"Those feelings…are impossible for me…" She says as her tears start to fall. "I should feel that way but I don't… I don't hate Hikki or Yukinon. Not even a little bit." She says between sobs, desperately trying to wipe her emotions away with her sleeve. "I must be stupid, huh?"

 _You're wrong_

"You're wrong…" I say gritting my teeth.

 _It's simple._

"I'm wrong?" Yuigahama asked in a confused voice, her tears beginning to stop.

"You're not stupid. You…You are." I say looking away from her trying to think of the right words to say.

My head hangs for a moment before I left it back up and lock eyes with Yuigahama.

"You are genuine!" I say with as much conviction as my voice can muster.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

…..

"No, I asked first!" Yuigahama said puffing out her chest.

"Oh, well…What I mean is. Your feelings… are genuine…or something like that..." I say embarrassed. Wishing I hadn't said anything at all.

Yuigahama only blinks in response.

"Well duh! Geez! I know that much, Hikki! Stupid! Jerk!...I'm not that dumb…" She finishes crossing her arms and slightly pouting.

 _Girls are scary creatures._

At that thought I hear Yuigahama begin to giggle.

"I feel better now…Thanks Hikki!" Yuigahama exclaimed, her bright smile back.

"mm..Right" I nod, a bit confused.

"Right now it's still hard y'know…Like, I'm happy for you guys but still…it hurts… for now." Yuigahama said clutching her chest.

"Hmm.…sorry for that." I know I shouldn't apologize but I do anyways.

"But! Remember this Hikki!" Yuigahama said as she leaned over and pointed to me, scowl on her face.

"W-what?"

"Yukinon tells me everthing!" She says as she finishes her claim with a wink and a smile.

 _Scary! Girls really are scary!_

I only nod.

 _So Yukinoshita talks to her about us, huh?_

As I thought. Yuigahama Yui is a strong girl.

* * *

"Where's Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita asked as she entered the clubroom.

"She got a phone call from Miura and said she had to go. Said she'd call you later."

"I see." Yukinoshita said as she made her way to her usual spot.

"Did your chat with Hiratsuka sensei go well?"

"Yes. She only had some questions about some of my courses."

"Oh?" I say as I go back to reading my book.

"Should I prepare tea?"

"I wouldn't mind"

* * *

"Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said as she put her book down.

"What is it?" I ask also putting my book down.

"Today…On days like this…" Yukinoshita began to fidget in her chair.

"Hmm?"

"When it's just the two of us…you can sit closer…if you'd like." Yukinoshita finished with rosy cheeks.

 _Oh?! Getting pretty bold are we!_

 _Even still it's not an embarrassing request, so please stop that!_

I comply and move my way over to her, to where Yuigahama would be if she was here. It was a bit embarrassing for a moment but soon enough we both relaxed.

 _Seriously, why was this embarrassing? We are just sitting next to each other. Is it because we are in school? I blame you Yukino! You get flustered too easily!_

 _I wonder what people would think if they saw us together like this?_

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmm?"

"This is nice."

I peeked over to Yukinoshita at this comment. She continued to read her book but with a warm smile on her face.

"It is." I say still mesmerized by her.

 _Yukino, you really are beautiful and I am trying really hard to keep my hands to myself right now._

"You better not be thinking something indecent."

"I-I'm not!..." I say averting my eyes from her.

"Hmm?" She says now looking at me with a slight glare.

"Don't give me that look."

"You have no shame, do you?"

"Hey, I'm not the one that asked to get closer." As soon as I finished that sentence, I knew I shouldn't have.

 _Crap._

"Oh." Yukinoshita let out with an icy stare.

 _This is bad._

Yukinoshita's stare stayed on me for a few more moments before she went back to her book. Her face softening, a small smile forming.

 _Really bad._

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Y-Yes!" _Idiot! Don't let her sense your fear!_

"From now on…"She begins as she finally looks back at me. "A minimum, six feet of distance away from me is required." She finished with her smile never leaving.

 _Cold._

"Ah! Wait a minute!" I say desperately trying to think of something to say.

 _I haven't felt this anxious in a while. Yukino Please don't do this to me!_

"I'm sorry!" I say the only thing that was coming to my mind at the moment.

Yukinoshita only continues to stare at me.

"Forgive me!" I say as I bow my head as far as I can.

My head moved in a quick motion that was followed by a loud thud.

Apparently I bowed a little too far, as my forehead made contact with the table.

 _It hurts!_

Even with the pain spreading across my brow, I try my best not to budge. I need to show her my resolve! As I finish that thought I finally hear a muffled giggle from the otherwise silent room.

"Did that hurt?" Yukinoshita asked as I felt one of her hands begin to stroke the top of my head.

"More than I'd like to admit." I say, keeping my head lowered.

Yukinoshita begins to giggle more.

 _Is my physical pain that funny to you?! You're cold Yukino!_

"Lift your head…dummy."

I do as she says. As I raise my head back up, I make eye contact with Yukinoshita. Her expression was a mix of worry and amusement.

"Here, let me take a look."

I turn my body to face her. She does the same as she skootches her chair closer.

She gently brushes my bangs to the side to see the pained area.

"Is it bad?" I say, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"A little red." She says as she continues to intently examine my forehead.

"Sorry…" I say in an almost whisper.

"I suppose I should forgive you. This will be punishment enough." She says with a smile as she gently rubs my, probably red forehead, with her thumb.

"Ah!"

"Sorry! Does it hurt that much?" She says, removing her hand. Her expression changing to completely worried. "Maybe we should take you to the infirmary."

"No, it's ok. It just feels a little tender." I say as I look up attempting to look at my forehead.

As I'm doing this I notice Yukinoshita get up from her chair.

She leans forward her hands stretched out reaching for my head.

Yukinoshita gently cups my cheeks.

"Hey, Yukino-" Before I can even finish my sentence I feel a warm sensation where my bruise is.

More specifically I feel Yukinoshita's soft lips pressed against my temple.

It only lasts a moment before Yukinoshita breaks away. Still holding my cheeks, she leans lower so that our eyes meet.

"Feel better?" She asks in a quite tone. Blushing, just as much I was, probably.

I can't really form words so I only nod.

"Good." She says releasing me and moving back to her chair.

"What if someone came in at that moment?" I say as I watch her get comfortable.

"Hmm…" At this Yukinoshita put her finger on her chin seemingly lost in thought.

"I suppose…They'd just have to deal with it?" She finishes, cocking her head to the side.

 _Wha?!_

 _You are something else!_

I only gulp in response.

Yukinoshita, noticing I have nothing to say, goes back to reading her book.

After a moment, I do the same.

Yukinoshita Yukino is full of surprises, as expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! First and foremost, thank you for your support! I honestly didn't think I was going to be able to update as soon as I did (even though I know it's actually been a while) but I didn't want to leave you guys without an update for that long. Which is also why it is a shorter chapter. Sorry about that! Anyway, my life should become less hectic in the coming weeks, which means I should be able to update sooner and write longer chapters for you all. So I hope you enjoy and continue to show your support! Again sorry if this chapter feels a little...barren. I promise the next one will be longer and better! (hopefully)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, this one I know is correct!" I say as I slide the piece of paper across the table.

"That's what you said about the last two." Yukinoshita replied as she reached over, taking the sheet.

For some reason, I thought it would be a good idea to ask Yukinoshita to help me study for my upcoming math exam. I figured I'd invite her over and she could teach me a few things and spend some time together at the same time. Just like a scene out of any rom-com.

Nope.

Yukinoshita took my simple request as a cry for help.

We've been studying in my room for two hours now. That's it. Every time it seemed like I was slacking off, Yukinoshita would give me such a cold stare I swear I was going to freeze to death on the spot.

Now I was nervously waiting for her to look over the answers for a practice quiz she had prepared for me.

I don't consider myself a genius by any stretch, but above average scores IS how I would describe my academics to this point. Having a person that always scores in the top of our class teach me is a little daunting to say the least. And so right now Yukinoshita was giving me a brutal study session.

 _Come on Yukino, don't look at my answers with such disgust!_

With a deep sigh she hands the paper back to me.

"That's better. Shall we do the next section?" She said as I grabbed the paper with my sloppy handwriting.

"Wait! How about we take a break? We've been going none stop for two hours now." I say trying to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Break? But only until now have you actually answered all the questions correctly…" She said a little confused.

"Exactly! Best to stop when you're hot!" I say, flicking my index finger up.

Yukinoshita continues to stare. Clearly not understanding me.

I clear my voice.

"Listen Yukinoshita. This method might work for you…but someone like me needs breaks in order for my brain to fully absorb what I just learned. Understand?" I say matter-of-factly.

"So you're saying, because of your Hikki-brain, you need to take periodic breaks in order for it to work properly?" Yukinoshita asked as she put her finger up to her chin.

"No. Wrong. First of all, don't talk as if I'm the weird one here. Secondly, don't call my brain that. Thirdly, my brain works properly. In fact, I'd say better than most people. I might not be in the top ranking of our school but that is only because I choose not to be. Get it?"

"Oh? So…are you saying you could rank number one if you so choose?"

"If I wanted to."

 _What the hell am I saying?!_

"hmmm…" Yukinoshita only stared at me as if waiting for me to apologize.

"Well then how about-"

"But of course, I would never choose to do that!" I nervously cut her off before she got to finish wherever that cruel sentence of Yukinoshita's was going. "It would go against what I stand for…" I say trying to avoid eye contact with her.

 _I'm digging myself into a hole here!_

"And what would that be, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked with a mischievous smile, knowing I was in a corner.

"Hmm?" is all I can think to answer.

"What is it that compels you to stay in the spot you currently are in, as far as school standings?"

 _She's not backing down._

"Well, it's…I plan to be a house-husband. Yes. That's why it doesn't really matter. I'll just go to whatever university accepts me. Really, I do just enough so that my parents don't worry…" As I finish, my voice sounding less convincing than I had hoped, Yukinoshita's expression stayed the same.

"House-husband?"

"Yes…"

"That's ridiculous." Yukinoshita quickly spat out holding onto her temple.

"Hey now, we all have dreams don't we? Some people want to be doctors and lawyers, hell some sorry bastards even go so far as having dreams of being famous! Not me. I want a more realistic dream. In fact, you should be proud you know someone who is as level headed as me." I finish, crossing my arms and closing my eyes as I nod my head in agreement with myself.

"Hikigaya-kun, please stop talking for a minute." Yukinoshita said still holding onto her head.

 _I left her speechless, huh? Point for Hachiman._

"For now, I am going to pretend that that statement was only to get some sort of reaction from me and I will not feed into your delusions. Now. As far as getting back to the topic of school rankings." Yukinoshita turned towards me. "How about a bet?"

 _This is what I was trying to avoid._

"A bet?"

"Yes. If you can get a perfect…no, not possible... if you can get the highest ranking in your class on this upcoming math exam, I'll do any one thing you want." Yukinoshita finished with a sly smile on her face.

 _You said something pretty mean in the middle there!_

"Whatever I want? Anything?… like… you will be my maid or something?"

"I said whatever, didn't I?"

 _Does she have that little faith in my ability to achieve a high score? I'll show her!_

 _Wait!_

"What if I don't get the top score?"

"Then you will do whatever it is I want." Yukinoshita said as she leaned in closer to me.

 _Don't do that. You are making it very hard to think._

 _Should I take the bet? In the first place is it even possible to get the highest score? Who in my class do I have to aim to beat? Too many unknowns. It's risky. But…If I do get the highest score…whatever I want…Yukinoshita…maid uniform._

 _I can see it now. Her wearing the maid uniform, her slender legs and arms all being enhanced by this one article of clothing. The way the maid tiara would fit perfectly on top of her short platinum-like hair, the flat chest and the…wait! What was I just picturing?!_

I furiously shake my head trying to shake the image of a certain someone out of my head.

I clear my voice.

"This seems like a pretty bold bet for you, Yukinoshita?" I say as I look at her.

"You can call it confidence."

 _Agh! You little-_

I glare at her.

"You better not regret this later." I say as I stick my hand out for her to shake.

"I won't." She takes my hand and I give it a small shake.

The bet is officially on.

* * *

Soon after, Yukinoshita left my house saying she wouldn't help me because of the bet.

Now I have to somehow get the top score in my class on our upcoming math exam.

 _Two weeks. I have two weeks until the day of the exam. I don't have much of a pride. But if there was one thing I might have pride in, is my brain. I'll show Yukinoshita. I'll show her I can be a house-husband with brains!_

* * *

On the day of the exam I felt as good as I did on any other day I had a math exam. That is to say, I wasn't very confident.

 _Ah damn! I really messed up this time._

 _Out of all the subjects, math and sciences are what I struggle with most. I should have asked her to study Japanese literature, then I would have no issue scoring top spot for that exam._

I quickly looked over the piece of paper that would decide my fate for a day.

 _You can do this Hachiman. Just think about Yukino in a maid outfit doing things for you!_

With that last inner pep talk, I prepared to take the exam to the best of my abilities. However pitiful they may be.

* * *

"So how did your exam go?" Yukinoshita asked with a smile as we walked home after school.

"hmm, pretty good I would say." I say trying to keep my cool.

"Oh. That's good. When will you know the results?" Yukinoshita asked seemingly not falling for my act.

"Tomorrow. I'm already thinking of the things I want you to do for me." I say with, what probably can best be described as a perverted or creepy smile.

"Pervert." Yukinoshita said as she covered up her modest chest.

 _Hey, you know what you were getting in to!_

"Well, it's not like I'll lose this bet anyway." She finished her sentence with a flip of her hair.

 _She really isn't worried is she?_

 _Damn it._

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow." I say trying my best to hide my anxiety.

"I guess we will."

* * *

"Stop stalling and tell me the place you got?" Yukinoshita asked as we both sat on the couch of my living room.

"I'm not really stalling, I just wanted to know about your day?" I say behind a desperate laugh.

"And as I've said. Nothing worth noting happened. But the fact that you are stalling is already telling me you lost." Yukinoshita said as she looked at me with a devilish grin.

 _It is pretty obvious isn't it?_

"Wrong. I'm just letting you enjoy your last moments before I make you put on a maid uniform for an entire day-"

"Hachiman." Yukinoshita said in a stern voice.

I can only stare at her in fear. No matter how many times I see it, that look is truly frightening.

"I… I didn't place first…" I let my head sink in defeat as I finish my words.

Yukinoshita let out a long sigh as she crossed her arms with closed eyes.

"What place did you get?"

"Umm…tenth?..." I averted my eyes away, knowing that Yukinoshita was sending me an icy stare.

Yukinoshita sighed again. "Did you at least do better than usual?"

"Yes. By about six spots."

"Well I suppose that is an improvement. Considering I only tutored you for one session. "

"I get no credit?" I say baffled at how easily she took credit for my academic achievement.

"Of course. Your Hikki-brain did well to retain the lesson I taught you." Yukinoshita continued with a teasing smile now.

 _She really knows how to get at me huh?!_

"So...about the bet…" I finished with a gulp.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off easy." She said leaning in closer.

"Please. Please, nothing too embarrassing!" I say now as I clasp my hands together and hoping she takes pity on me. "After all, I am your boyfriend so if you make me publicly humiliate myself, that also affects you. Right?"

"What makes you think I would make you do something humiliating? Am I that mean of a person to you?" Yukinoshita asked with a cold glaze over her eyes.

 _Shit. She's mad now._

"Of course not. But…well, its punishment right?"

"Hmm. Well, I wasn't thinking of punishing you. But now…" Yukinoshita finished as she held her chin in thought.

 _Way to go Hachiman. Now she is definitely going to make you do something uncomfortable._

"Tell me. What were you going to have me do if you won? Were you serious about me being your maid for a day?" Yukinoshita was staring at me as if she was trying to see what was behind me.

"W-well. It's not like I didn't want you to-"

"Pervert."

"Sorry." I said as I hung my head.

"Is that really all you ever think about? Your Hikki-brain really is broken. Should I take you to get a neurological exam?"

 _Tch! It's not like I'm weird here! Every guy is the same! We can't help it! Seriously, we are pretty disgusting in that regard. I changed my mind. I'm sorry Yukinoshita!_

"But, it's not like I would have asked you to do weird things for me as my maid…"

"Oh? I doubt that."

"Honest. I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to."

"Example."

"Example?"

She didn't reply to me and only looked at me.

 _This is your chance Hachiman. You can redeem yourself here if you give her the right answer._

"Well probably…" I began as I scooched closer to her. "Something like…"

I moved close enough that our shoulders were now touching. I leaned in slowly. Close enough that we could feel the breath of one another.

"W-what are you-"

I cupped her cheek with my hand. I didn't move any closer. I only stared into her eyes as her breath began to get more shallow.

"Then…I would ask for a kiss." I said in a low voice.

Yukinoshita closed her eyes readying herself for what was to come.

I let go of her and lean back a bit. "Of course, I didn't win. But I would have asked you to do something like that. So I guess I really am a pervert huh?" I say finishing with a chuckle.

I look over for Yukinoshita's reaction.

"You. You are a bullying me right now, aren't you?" She said with angry yet cute pout.

"huh?"

"Unforgiveable."

I didn't know whether to be scared or not. But before I could really think of an answer, Yukinoshita quickly leaned over and grasped me by my collar.

Staring into my eyes with passion I've never seen before.

"umm, Yukino-"

Her lips gently pressed against mine.

She separated from me before I had the chance to react.

She lowered her gaze, not wanting me to make eye contact, but still kept a grasp on my collar and a close distance.

"…jerk…making me do things like this…" Yukinoshita said in a whisper.

"I didn't really…" As I said this, Yukinoshita quickly shot me a glare.

"Who's fault do you think it is I became this way! Stupid! Pervert! Jerk! Take responsibility for your actions!"

I was almost at a loss for words. Almost. Then I felt a smile creep across my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her and quickly went in for the attack.

It must have surprised Yukinoshita at first as she was noticeably tense, but quickly melted into my embrace.

We hadn't really kissed this way since our first time.

It was so much better.

As I tightly held her, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

 _My living room couch was becoming a hot spot!_

Moans escaped both our mouths. We would have kept going if not for the need to breath.

We slowly separated but stayed close enough that it seemed like her long eyelashes could graze my own.

"Tell…me…" I say in-between breaths.

"What?..." She asks, also attempting to catch her breath.

"What are you…gonna have me…do…since you won?" I ask staring deeply into her eyes.

She smiles. "To stay…With me…"

"Stay with you?" Our breaths coming under control now.

"Hachiman…I've never felt this way before…I constantly find myself thinking about you more often than I'd like to admit…I feel like I've become a lewd girl…" She said as she moves her gaze in embarrassment.

"Yukino-"

"But…But I don't dislike it." She said looking back at me. "I quite like this feeling. This feeling of caring for someone else. Wondering what they are doing. Wanting to talk to them. Just wanting to be in the same room as them…Am I being stupid right now?"

Yukinoshita Yukino was telling me something so pure and innocent right now that I felt bad laying so much as a finger on her. I wanted to keep this to myself. I didn't want any other person on the face of the earth to make her feel this way. If I could lock her up in some tower right now, I would do just that. These were the feelings I was having at this very moment.

"You're not being stupid." I say in a soft tone.

Yukinoshita only keeps her eyes locked with mine and doesn't speak.

"I'm…I feel the same…so…" I say as I look deeply into her eyes. "let's be stupid together."

As soon as I said this Yukinoshita latched onto me and pressed her lips furiously onto mine. As if I was about to disappear if she didn't hold me down.

I reached down and grabbed her thigh, pulling it so that our positions would change. I gently grabbed her and moved her so that she was now straddling me. I wasn't sure if Yukinoshita would comply but she moved willingly.

We separated for a moment as she sat up a bit so that she was looking down at me. She cupped my cheeks and looked at me as she tried to calm her panting.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and we stayed in this position for a moment longer before Yukinoshita broke the silence.

"Hikigaya Hachiman…"

"Yes?..."

"Hikigaya Hachiman…I'm hopelessly in love with you…" She said trying to control her shallow breathing.

This was the first time Yukinoshita Yukino had told me she loved me. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was crying right about now.

How I wanted this. Someday. For someone other than my family to tell me they loved me. And to put the cherry on top, it was Yukinoshita Yukino that said it to me.

"I love you too…Yukino…"

If I were to wake up right now. It would have been the worst dream I've ever had. Only because it meant it never really happened.

Right now we probably looked like a couple of idiots with big dumb grins on our faces.

Yukinoshita still straddling me and holding onto my cheeks, lowered herself and once again closed the distance between us.

I hugged her as tightly as possible without it seeming like I was trying to break her. Her small frame underneath me felt so fragile. She pressed against me, making it seem like we were about to fuse together.

I parted her lips with my tongue and she obliged. This was now another first for us. An adults kiss.

Yukinoshita moved her hand through my hair as our tongues danced around together. It felt like she was melting into my mouth.

Once again we parted due to lack of oxygen.

Yukinoshita shyly smiled at me, placing her small hand on her lips.

"You really are… a lecherous man." She said behind a small laugh.

I also let out a chuckle at her comment. "I think we are both… guilty."

"Hmm. I suppose."

We ended our little…session, soon after, since Komachi would probably be home at any minute along with my parents.

Saying 'I love you' to someone isn't an easy thing. Hell, just saying someone's given name can be embarrassing and overwhelming. Yet it felt unlike anything I've ever felt before. Maybe it was because of the party involved. I definitely never thought I would ever confess my love for someone during a make-out session.

Is our relationship like a rom-com or not? I still don't know the answer, as expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Been a while. I'm going to keep it short and sweet. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, please leave reviews. I love hearing what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

I was laying on my bed, reading a light novel, when the 'buzzing' from my phone caught my attention. It was around ten at night when I received a phone call from Yukinoshita.

"Yo. What's up?"

"We have a situation."

I sit up after hearing a bit of distress in her voice.

"What's going on?"

"My sister…came home…"

One simple sentence, better yet a statement, was all I needed in order to understand what she meant by 'situation'.

Yukinoshita Haruno, had been out of town helping with the family business. She was currently staying at Yukinoshita's apartment, requested by their mom, and didn't know Yukinoshita and I were in a relationship.

Not that we were hiding it form her or her family. Only we didn't really want to mention it, considering Yukinoshita was still working things out with them, especially her mom.

But undoubtedly, Yukinoshita Haruno would in no time, find out. Therefore, it would be better to come clean, at least to her, before she found out from literally anyone else. That's what we had decided on when we thought about who to tell first, if anyone at all. Hell, it wouldn't be a stretch to think that she already knows, I bet she makes Hayama keep a tab on her.

 _Better keep that pretty mouth of yours shut Hayama!_

"When did she get back?" I attempt to hide my nervousness, for Yukinoshita's sake.

"A couple of hours ago actually. She's in the shower, so I took the opportunity to call you."

A let out a small sigh. "Well, let's talk to her tomorrow. It's Sunday anyway."

"…I suppose if she can give us a moment, tomorrow… should be fine…"

"Hey, Yukino."

"Yes?" She gave out a doleful voice.

"It'll be alright. I told you, remember? I'm going to give it my best when it comes to your family."

Yukinoshita had a lot on her plate, the last thing she needed was for me to create more problems and stress between her and her family. That being said. If they attempted to break us apart. Best believe I'm going to fight for her.

She lets out a small laugh before she sighs into the mic of her phone. I swear it felt like I could feel her breath on my ear. A small blush forms on my cheeks.

"Me too, Hachiman." She says in a sweet and reassuring voice.

"That's my girl." I say cracking a smile.

"Don't say such embarrassing things." She giggles, "Dummy."

"Heh? Why? You blushing?" I tease her.

"Nope. As if I would. It takes more than sweet nothings from you to make me blush."

"Oh? Alright then. Next time I see you, I'm gonna make sure to make you blush. No sweet talk necessary."

"Your scary. Beast."

My turn to laugh.

I'm glad I don't have a mirror in my room and risk catching my reflection, because undoubtedly, I'm making a stupid face right now.

 _What's this? You like acting like a normalfag, Hachiman?! Having a good time? Enjoying your late night conversations with your girlfriend are we?_

Yup. This is definitely not a bad setup I've got going.

"Ah. Nee-san is out of the shower. I'll text you the details tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

"Good night, Hachiman."

I swear I can feel her smiling.

 _What is this? Some kind of new power I've acquired?_

"G'night, Yukino."

 _Hopefully, tomorrow will go fine._

With that final thought, I attempt to get some sleep. Better be on my 'A' game tomorrow.

* * *

' _A' game huh? Do I even have an 'A' game?_

Those were the thoughts that were currently going through my brain as I waited inside a café for the Yukinoshita sisters.

Any moment now.

There were really only two ways this meeting could go. Either Haruno totally supports our relationship, or she completely and utterly despises the idea and will stop at nothing to break us apart.

Fingers crossed it's the former.

"Hikigaya-kun!" A voice broke my train-of-thought.

As I looked up I saw the owner of the voice that enthusiastically called out to me.

It was none other than Yukinoshita Haruno. Right beside her, looking embarrassed, was the other Yukinoshita sister. Yukinoshita gave me a small wave once our eyes met.

I awkwardly wave back.

"Yo." I say as they reach the table I was sitting at.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yahalloo, Hikigaya-kun! Been a while right?"

"I guess."

Haruno sits across from me as Yukino sits next to me.

 _Wait a minute Yukinoshita! Think about what you are doing!_

It appears that Haruno also has the same thought because she raised an eyebrow seeing Yukino take her seat.

"Have you ordered yet, Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno asked me, showing a mischievous smile.

"Y-yeah, I ordered for myself." Easy Hachiman, easy.

"Excuse me!" Haruno eagerly waved her hand in order to get the attention of the wait staff.

* * *

After we received our drinks, Haruno began her questions.

"So. Why were you so eager to have this little meet up Yukino-chan? Not that I mind. I thoroughly enjoy the conversations I have with Hikigaya-kun." Haruno finished with a playful wink.

 _Scary. Haruno is really a frightening woman._

"Nee-san. Can you please not do that." Yukinoshita was getting irritated.

 _Easy Yukino. The battle hasn't even started._

Haruno only gives a sly smile at her protest.

I clear my throat trying to somewhat intervene.

"We both actually have something to say." Haruno now focused her attention to me.

"Sounds interesting! So which one of you wants to go first then?" Haruno gleefully clasped her hands together.

She knows. Doesn't she.

I peer over to Yukino and she does the same. She gives me a small nod. I reply with one of my own.

"Nee-san, please hear me out to what I'm about to say. And please carefully think about what it is I'm saying before you make any remarks." Yukinoshita had such a serious face on that even I was at the edge of my seat waiting for her to say what she was going to say.

 _But I already know what you're gonna say! Right?_

"Oh? Quite serious aren't we? Alright. I'm all ears." Haruno leaned a bit forward as she rested her head on her hands.

"Nee-san." Yukinoshita kept an unwavering stare. "Hikigaya-kun and I, are in a relationship."

What was probably only a few seconds, felt like an eternity waiting for her response.

"Your turn." Haruno doesn't change her position only her line of vision is shifted to me.

I gulp. "I know it's kind of late to ask this but… I wish to have your support." I say as I lightly bow.

I keep my head down and don't lift it until I hear her reply.

"Pfft-"

I lift my head just enough to see Haruno's response.

She was holding in a laugh…kinda. She held herself with one arm wrapped around her abdomen while the other covered up her mouth. She did a poor job as a moment later she was completely losing it, laughing loudly. Still somehow gracefully though. _What the hell._

I was sitting up straight now. Not really sure how to receive her response.

 _Is laughing good or bad?_

Yukinoshita didn't seem to be enjoying it either way, according to the disgusted expression she was giving her sister right now.

"Nee-san. Stop it please. Everyone is looking." She said with a light blush.

"Sorry, sorry!" Haruno said as she wiped tears from the corner of her eyes.

 _What a reaction. Maybe I should try stand-up._

"You both!" Haruno says attempting to regain her composure and breath back. "You guys are just too cute!"

"Huh?" Yukinoshita and I reply in unison.

"I mean. As if I couldn't tell just by my dear little sister's request to have this meeting in the first place." Haruno seemed to have regained her composure but now her smile was bigger than ever.

"I-I see…" An embarrassed Yukinoshita said.

"And to top it off Hikigaya-kun even asked me for my support. How adorable."

"It's not really…" my voice trails off.

"I must say, I was truly hoping you would get chosen this time Yukino-chan. Guess I worried for nothing."

"What are you even saying right now Nee-san?" Yukinoshita's blush grew at her sister's comment.

 _She's said something similar before, hadn't she?_

"So who confessed first?" Haruno leaned over the table even more now, looking expectantly, to the point that, well… some of her was overflowing…

I only took a quick peek when I felt the whole side of by body get severely colder.

 _Shit. I've been caught._

The source of the cold feeling was coming from my girlfriend.

 _Oops._ She looks annoyed now.

"Nee-san, I'm sure Hikigaya-kun is busy right now so I'll fill you in on things later." An irritated Yukinoshita stated.

"Ehhhh?! That's no fun! I want to talk to Hikigaya-kun too!"

* * *

Haruno and I were outside the café alone while Yukinoshita went to the restroom.

"So, about what I asked."

"You want me to support you guys."

"Yeah…I honestly think having your support would mean a lot to Yukino."

"Already on first name bases I see. You sure are a sneaky couple. Waiting till I left to make your move." Haruno turned to me and poked my chest. "Woman don't like sneaky guys, Hikigaya-kun."

"Well, it's not like it was on purpose. It just sorta turned out that way…" I say trying to hide my flushed face from her. _Poking guys chests like that is also sneaky!_

"Hmm. But I suppose if you make sure to treat Yukino-chan right, I could back you guys up."

"Those were my intentions."

"You understand what your relationship truly means right?"

I only look at her. I have a slight idea to where she is going but I stay silent as to let her continue.

"You can no longer ignore the Yukinoshita family. For better or worse, her problems have, to an extent, become your problems. If you don't think you can handle the pressure that comes with dating my little sister, I suggest you save her a heartache and forget about her right now. It's not too late."

Haruno's once happy smile had disappeared. No, that's not right either. The smile was still there, only now it was replaced by a more cruel one.

"I knew that the moment I considered even thinking about asking her into a relationship."

"Is that so."

"I know it doesn't mean much coming from someone like me but…I won't run away from her. I want to be a source of strength for her, not only as a friend but something more."

"Is this the 'real' thing you were looking for?"

"Who knows. But at the very least, I know I won't regret this."

Haruno only stairs at me.

"We'll see if you're truly a man of your word."

I don't say anything back to her, I only keep eye contact, which is a lot harder than you'd think.

"You do seem to have grown more mature since I last saw you."

"Maybe. I can seem to drink coffee with less sugar now." I grin at my own joke.

Haruno doesn't laugh. _Tough crowd_.

"Hikigaya-kun, you already know what brings her the most pain. So I hope you really are on her side."

I can't think of a good reply, so I just say, "Right."

"I do have to say it's nice to see her so happy. As soon as I came home I noticed it. It will be a heavy burden on you."

 _Yukinoshita Haruno is a scary person. It feels like she's still trying to get me to leave Yukino but it won't happen._

"Unless Yukino breaks up with me, I plan on staying for the long run."

"Oh my! Was that a proposal?!" Haruno clapped her hands.

"Don't be stupid." I again look away to hide my reddened face.

She only lets out a small laugh.

"I'll be counting on you, Hikigaya-kun." And just as she finished she gave me a small bow.

 _Why does this feel like a blood-pact or something?! Please stop it._

Soon after Haruno lifted her head back up Yukino came out of the café.

"Ah Yukino! You missed such a nice talk between myself and your boyfriend!" Haruno quickly wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she said that.

 _Too close! I can feel something on my arm that I shouldn't be._

Yukinoshita must have noticed my face get red because she quickly shot me a glare.

"Nee-san!" Yukino exclaimed as she tried to pull Haruno off of me. "Please refrain from doing things like that!" She finished as she stepped in front of me, separating Haruno and I.

"My oh my. Word of advice my dear little sister, men don't like jealous woman." Haruno teased her sister.

Yukino didn't reply. I couldn't clearly see her face, but I think she was pouting.

 _Cute._

"Alright you two, I have some errands I have to get to so this is where I take my leave. Hikigaya-kun, I trust you can bring my sister home at a decent time."

I nod.

"Well then, bye-bye!" Haruno gave us one last wave as she walked away heading toward a black expensive looking car.

As Haruno disappears I look over you Yukinoshita next to me.

"Do you want to just call it a day?"

Yukinoshita looks at the ground pensively before she answers. "Can we stay together…" She lifts her head to catch my gaze. "A little longer?"

 _As if I can say no with your face looking like that._

"Come here." I say as I take her by the hand and lead her away from the café.

* * *

I took her to a park bench that was nearby. The sunset slowly approaching.

"What were you and Nee-san talking about?" Yukinoshita asked as she looked out to a nearby water fountain.

"Funny thing is, she kinda asked me the same thing Hayama had."

"…So about our family."

"Yeah. Seemed like she was trying to scare me away actually." I say with a snicker.

Yukinoshita stays silent so I look at her.

She stares back at me, looking like someone had just told her the last existing cat had passed away.

"Hachiman-"

"Hey, don't look at me like that." I scratch the back of my head trying to distract myself from her eyes.

"Maybe if-"

"Careful Yukino." I cut her off, scared to find out what she was going to say. "I told you didn't I? I'd stay right beside you."

Her eyes look like they are fighting back tears.

I continue. "I'm not saying I'm going to fight your battles for you. I'll do my part and you do yours." I give her the warmest smile I can muster. "That way, when it's all said and done, no one can say we didn't both give it our all. We'll be a team. And if memory serves me right, when we both work together, we are kinda unbeatable."

Yukinoshita stares at me a moment longer before she rubs her eyes, wiping the almost forming tears.

"Of course, I don't need you to fight my battles for me." She lays her hands on her lap and shifts her body towards me. "I'm not some sort of damsel."

I break into a smile hearing her.

"That's my girl."

She giggles at me.

"I only request that you always support me and in return I'll always support you." She finishes with a warm smile.

"I can do that."

She reaches out for my hand.

"Of course, that doesn't mean I will hesitate to tell you when you are being foolish."

Her smile turns mischievous now.

"Of course not." I can't help but smile.

Yukinoshita Yukino isn't as strong as she lets out to be. But where she stumbles I'll be there to catch her.

 _Geez, what kinda cheesy and sheepish things are you thinking about Hachiman?!_

Yukinoshita's touch snaps me back to reality. Her hand is cupping my cheek.

She leans in and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

We stay connected for a moment before she slowly pulls away from me. I look down and her and notice how much she's blushing. _Getting bolder there._

"I love you, Hachiman."

I swear her smile is brighter than the sun.

"Love you too."

Yukinoshita scooches closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her as we both watch and wait for the sun to set.

I guess even we can do normal 'couple' like things, unexpectedly.

* * *

 **A/N: I felt bad for being gone for so long that I decided to update sooner than expected. Hope you enjoyed it! And as always thank you for your support.**


	9. Chapter 8-5

The clubroom seemed lonelier today. Of course, maybe it was due to the fact that at the moment, I was the only one occupying the space.

No that wasn't it either. Yuigahama-san would walk into the clubroom with her cheerful attitude at any moment now. Knowing that, there really was no reason to feel lonely, the way I did.

That means this feeling stems from the only other possible option.

Him.

Hikigaya Hachiman.

Komachi-san notified me earlier, via text, that he would not be in school today because Hikigaya-kun was feeling under the weather.

Sitting here and thinking about how his health was fairing, a since of guilt washed over me.

 _Maybe it was my fault?_

I grab my chin as I shuffle through me recent memories.

 _Maybe it was because of that day…_

A couple of days ago Hikigaya-kun and I were out enjoying ourselves when the weather turned for the worse.

As the rain began to heavily pour, Hikigaya-kun took off his jacket and placed it over me in order to shield me from the cold water.

We ran for quite a while until we found shelter underneath the roof of a bus stop. At this point I was fairly dry with the water having only reached my legs. Hikigaya-kun on the other hand wasn't as lucky.

He was completely drenched.

I admit I felt embarrassed and ashamed that he went through that trouble for me while he himself suffered the consequences.

But at the same time, I felt happy. I'm terrible aren't I? But it was true. I was happy that I had someone like him in my life. I did however apologize to him for having to sacrifice his dry attire for me, which he casually brushed off saying it 'wasn't a big deal'. I won't admit it to him but I actually quite like that demeanor about him.

Having remembered that day, I feel my cheeks begin to warm.

Noticing that, I lightly shake my head.

"That must be it…" I say to myself as I attempt to focus on the present.

As if on cue I hear the noise of the clubroom door energetically slide open.

"Yahalloo, Yukinon!" Yuigahama walks in, giving me a wave as she closes the door behind her.

"Hello, Yuigahama-san."

"Hey, Yukinon can't you start calling me 'Yui' yet?"

"U-umm…Well, that's kind of…" She's asked me this before but I still find it quite embarrassing. After all she's really my one and only true friend. I have no such experiences with these sort of things.

 _Well I guess that's not entirely true. I do call-_

"Come on! I know you probably call Hikki by his first name by now right?!" Yuigahama exclaims with a pout as she makes her way to her usual seat.

 _Is she a mind reader?! No. That's impossible. Things like that don't exist. This is Hikigaya-kun's fault. I knew I shouldn't have read those 'light novels' that he recommended to me. He's beginning to really influence me._

As I begin to press my fingers on my forehead, attempting to suppress any headache that might find its way out, I hear Yuigahama-san plop down in her seat giving in audible 'hmpf'.

 _Don't act so childish, please._

At that thought I clear my throat in order to answer her.

"Well then... Y-Yui-san." I slightly turn my vision from her in order to hide my embarrassment as she would get too-

"Just 'Yui' no 'san', please!" She snapped me out of my thoughts which made me turn to face her.

She herself had cheeks that were a nice tint of pink due to her request. But I won't fall for her antics this time.

"Should I just stick to 'Yuigahama-san' then?" I say as calmly as I can muster.

"N-n-no! Yui-san is fine!" Yuigahama-san finished with a defeated look as her shoulders slumped.

"I see. Well then, would you like some tea…Yui-san?" I say as I begin to rise from my seat.

"Ah! Yes, please!"

I couldn't help but smile at how happy she became from my small gesture.

"Oh, by the way Yukinon! Komachi texted you about Hikki, right?"

"Of course."

"Aren't ya gonna go see him?"

My hands stop as I was preparing the tea set.

"Go see him?" I ask as I turn to look at Yuigahama-san.

"Well yeah. He's sick and you're his girlfriend. So you hafta go visit him!"

I didn't understand.

"Hikigaya-kun is fighting a small cold. It's not like he's fighting for his life. I'm sure he would just want to rest anyway. There really is no reason for me to intrude as he recovers."

Yuigahama-san doesn't answer me and only blankly stairs at me with her mouth slightly hanging.

"Poor Hikki…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Yuigahama-san places a hand on her temple as she slowly shakes her head in disapproval.

"Like, when your boyfriend gets sick, it's the job of the girlfriend to go visit him!"

"I-is that so…"

If I had little to no knowledge on how to deal with relationships of the same gender, then I was completely and utterly lost with those of the opposite sex, especially when that person was also your partner.

I must admit, Yuigahama-san had the upper hand. While I had my brain filled with academic knowledge, she had hers filled with social knowledge.

 _Was that mean of me to think? No, I don't think so. At the very least I didn't mean it in a negative way._

As I shake my head to clear my thinking Yuigahama-san spoke up once more.

"So, Yukinon… What are you gonna do?"

 _What was I 'gonna' do? To be honest, visiting him didn't cross my mind. While I admit that I missed him today, I was simply going to call him when I got home and ask him how he was feeling. It didn't occur to me that it was acceptable to go visit him in person for such a minor thing._

 _Actually, in the first place, how would Hikigaya-kun even feel if I stopped by? He and I didn't quite have the same thinking that Yuigahama had after all. Would he be happy? Or would I just be a bother?_

Noticing the serious expression on my face Yuigahama-san spoke.

"Don't think too hard about it. I'm sure Hikki would be very happy to see you." Yuigahama said with a bright and warm smile.

As surprising as I found her statement, I couldn't help but smile back at her. She really was a great friend.

"You think so?" I shyly ask.

"Yup!"

"Well then, if you advise it, I suppose I can try it out."

"Yukinon is sooo cute!" Yuigahama-san said behind a giggle.

I don't know what to say to her so I just turn away and once again begin to prepare the tea.

"Then, I suppose we should stop club activities a bit early today."

"Ahh, stupid Hikki messing with my alone time with Yukinon…" Yuigahama-san sprawls herself across the table.

I can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry. If you ever get sick. I'll also visit you."

* * *

Yuigahama-san and I made our way to the school gates as we left the service club a bit early. It was good that we had no customers today.

"Yui-san."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come with me to visit Hikigaya-kun?"

Yuigahama-san gives me a warm smile. However, her eyes seemed to give off a different emotion.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

"It's okay Yukinon. I'll just text him later. Not like he's dying."

"R-right." _Isn't that what I said earlier?_ "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow, Yui-san."

"Okay! See you Yukinon! Say 'hi' to Hikki for me!" Yuigahama-san happily and energetically tells me as she begins to walk in the opposite direction.

 _Even after all this time, after all these conversations and interactions, Yuigahama Yui never ceases to surprise me._

I think to myself as I walk in the direction of Hikigaya-kun's home.

* * *

"Hikigaya-kun, are you awake?" I softly call out to Hikigaya-kun as I sit by his bedside using his desk chair.

No response.

Hikigaya-kun soundly sleeps, facing up towards the ceiling. Probably the easiest way to breath in his condition. But it also gives me a perfect view of his peaceful face.

I lean over to get a better look.

"Hikigaya-kun…you're not awake, right?" I ask once more in a voice that would probably be hard to hear even if he was awake.

I patiently wait for a response.

Only Hikigaya-kun's rough breathing fills the otherwise silent room.

Still staring at him intently I begin to carefully study Hikigaya-kuns facial features.

 _You really are quite handsome, aren't you?_ I think to myself as if noticing it for the first time.

 _Maybe because you have your eyes closed?_ I let out a small giggle.

"Zombie eyes or not, I suppose I'd love you either way." Still leaning over I reach my hand out in order to gently caress his face.

His cheeks were warm.

 _His fever must still be high._

At that thought, I reached over for the pan filled with water and towel that Komachi-san had given me in order to cool Hikigaya-kun's head, if he was still burning up.

I damp the towel in water and gently strain it.

I gently push Hikigaya-kun's bangs away from his forehead and slowly lay the towel on top of it. As the towel makes contact with his skin, Hikigaya-kun gives out a slight grunt.

"Sorry…" I whisper.

He began to rustle around a bit more until his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

 _Did the cold towel wake him up?_

Hikigaya-kun slowly looked around the room until he eyes finally landed on me.

"G-good evening, Hachiman…" I say feeling bad for disturbing his sleep.

"Am I dreaming?..."

"No. It's me. I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry."

Hikigaya-kun gives me a small smile. "It's okay…"

His response instantly makes me feel better and it seems like any guilt I had earlier is lifted.

I respond to his smile with one of my own. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty…I'm home all day and I can't even read or play video games-" His rough voice gets cut off by a coughing fit.

"Better to get those Hiki-germs out of your system." I say behind a small smile, his earlier comment reassuring me he was feeling okay.

"Shouldn't you be comforting me or something?" Hikigaya-kun asks as he regains his composure having calmed his coughing.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you some medicine?" I ask, now worrying I might have teased him too much in this state.

"Nah, I just took some." He said as he gave me a smirk.

 _You always seem to tease me right back don't you?_

"I really do feel bad. It is my fault you got a cold after all."

"That's true…"

"I-I'm sorry, Hachiman…" I say as my heart begins to give me a slight tug.

"I'm kidding. Don't get upset."

"But-"

"I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend in the world…so if I can prevent you from getting injured or sick, then that's what I'm gonna do…it's the least I can do."

How does he always do this? I thought that maybe I had hurt him. Annoyed him. And yet he is capable of saying such things to me. So easily. Ever since I've known him he's always been saying the things I wanted to most hear. He's the only one that's ever done that. He's so comforting to me. And what do I do in return? I tease him and get him sick.

As these thoughts run through my mind I can't help but let my emotions get the best of me as I feel tears begin to well up.

"H-hey now, I said I was kidding…"

I feel his hand reach out and touch my cheek as I try to hold back my tears.

"Don't cry." He says in such a low yet reassuring voice.

"H-Hachiman…I love you…so much…" I say as I grab hold of his hand that caresses my cheek.

"Me too. So don't cry."

"I promise…" I take a deep breath in order to fight back my tears for one last time. "I promise to make you happy Hachiman, the same way you've made me happy."

Hikigaya-kun seemed surprised by my statement before a smile stretched across his lips.

"I'll be in your care."

I give his hand still cupping my cheek a tight squeeze.

"Yes."

 _I want to be a source of happiness for Hikigaya-kun._

I never thought I'd get to the point where such thoughts would fill my mind. It's not so much that I or Hikigaya-kun has changed. I believe that it just means we've grown as people, albeit perhaps slower than most but I digress.

I only hope I continue to grow along with the people most important to me. From this point forward to the unpredictable future.

* * *

 **A/N:Hello! I just wanted to attempt a chapter in Yukino's POV, hence the '.5'. Anyway, it was enjoyable to write and if enough of you like it, I might do it again! As always thanks for the support, keep those reviews coming, and I hope you enjoyed this 'special' chapter! haha**


	10. Chapter 9

"Don't be so nervous Hikigaya-kun." Haruno says with a smile.

"Yeah, not possible."

"This will be a lot harder on you if you let your emotions show so easily."

I don't give her a response.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do then? Not my fault this meeting came out of nowhere!_

Well, I guess I should have expected this scenario sooner rather than later but still. Waiting for Yukinoshita-san is like a nightmare.

 _Take it easy Hachiman. Just breath. This will all be over soon enough. I mean not like this meeting has any repercussions, right? Not like meeting Yukino's mom is THAT important, right?_

"Wow, you should see your face right now!" Haruno says behind a small laugh.

"I really don't need your comments…" I say trying to mentally prepare myself.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, take this Onee-chan's advice and keep a calm demeanor the whole time." Haruno says to me still with a wicked looking smile. "Well, just do your best."

 _Did she finally realize I'm a lost cause?_

Yesterday afternoon Haruno had called me informing me that Yukinoshita-san had wanted to meet me. Guessing she found out about My and her daughter's relationship because she also asked me not to inform Yukino about it.

So here I was, in some lavish room inside the Yukinoshita residence waiting for the mother of my girlfriend that could probably ruin our lives if she wanted.

I'm actually not sure how true that is. Sure the Yukinoshita's had power but not like they could make me disappear or something. That was only in the movies. The real reason I was this nervous is because what it meant to meet with her. This was my chance to prove to her that I'm serious about Yukino. I can't back down now.

Just as I was having those thoughts to pump myself up, I hear the only door to the room open, snapping me back to reality.

The person that gracefully walked in was none other than Yukinoshita-san.

I've never seen a door opened so graciously, to me it almost looked as if she hadn't even touched the door. Every movement she made seem calculated. Every step seemed like it was accounted for since the moment she entered the room. I've never seen anyone in my life quite like this. Not to mention she had a mature beauty and aura to her that it almost seemed inappropriate to look at her.

I swallow back a huge lump that began to form in my throat.

I noticed Haruno was standing so I quickly stood up myself.

 _Shit. Nice way to start._

Yukinoshita-san makes her way in front of me.

She greets me with a smile and a small bow. "Good evening." She says. Her voice could only be described as motherly. But her eyes, they were different. They were eyes that I've seen my entire life. Eyes that told me I was beneath her.

"Good evening." I bow back.

 _Nice. Didn't mess up._

A coffee table was currently separating us, while two red velvet couches were placed on either side. I sat by myself on one couch while Haruno and Yukinoshita-san on the other.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called for you this evening." Even sitting, although I'm taller, it somehow feels like she's looking down on me while I force my neck up to look up at her.

"Well, I think I have some idea."

Haruno hasn't said anything, she simply sits there, hands laying on her lap, just like her mother.

"Oh? That's good. Then I'm sure this conversation will be a smooth one."

I only nod my head in agreement.

As if acknowledging Haruno for the first time, Yukinoshita-san turns to her and speaks. "Haruno, would you mind getting us some tea?"

"Yes. Of course." Haruno bowed to her and quietly left the room.

"I apologize for not having something prepared beforehand."

"It's not a problem, really."

She only smiles at me.

"It's Hikigaya, correct?"

"Oh, umm Yes. Hikigaya Hachiman. Nice to meet you." I finish with a bow.

 _Damn it! I forgot to introduce myself earlier._

"Haruno has told me a bit about Yukino's club. You are a member as well, correct?"

"Yes. Along with one other member, Yuigahama Yui."

"Ah, yes. I seem to recall having met before."

 _A few times now actually._

I nod, confirming to her that what she said was correct.

"So it's just the three of you that make up this, 'service club'?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And Yukino is the president, is that right?"

"Yes."

What is this? It sounds like Yukino has never talked to her mom about anything regarding the club. Or is she just trying to confirm it with me?

"High School is definitely a time to enjoy oneself, isn't that right?"

"Y-yeah."

"But making sure not slack off is also important."

She looks at me as if waiting for my response.

"Studying is important to ones' future after all." I say.

 _I'm having a hard time thinking here_.

This time she nods. "I couldn't agree more." Her smile seems to be permanent.

At that I hear the door open again as Haruno walks in with a tray carrying a tea set.

I'm surprised she didn't have a maid do it. Did they have maids? I didn't notice any when I walked in.

"Sorry for the wait." Haruno says, although I feel like that apology isn't directed to me.

"Now that Haruno is back, let me get right to the heart of this meeting."

 _What does Haruno have to do with this?_

"Unfortunately I need to make an appearance at a local social gathering tonight. As today is really the only day I have any free time I was hoping that you would join us, Hikigaya-san."

"Join you?"

"This gathering is a small get together with some of our supporters and unfortunately I must make an appearance in my Husbands place as he is out of town. However, I wish to continue our conversation. So I'm hoping that you could accept my selfish request and accompany us to this gathering tonight."

"Won't you be too busy to continue talking to me?"

"On the contrary. This is a great opportunity to have our exchange."

I wasn't sure what was happening but Yukinoshita-san has asked me to accompany her and Haruno to _some sort of rich people party._

 _What the hell?! Not like I can say no right now._

Yukinoshita-san looks calm and patiently awaits my response. I look over at Haruno who doesn't give me any sort of useful expression.

"W-well, if you don't think I'll be a bother…then I'll take you up on your offer."

"Excellent. Oh. And to be more precise, I'd like you to be escorting Haruno as her guest tonight."

"Sure." This is only confusing me more. What is she trying to do right now? I look over to Haruno once more and notice she is giving me a bow.

"I'll be in your care, Hikigaya-kun."

I nod back.

"Then if you'll excuse us, we need to prepare for a moment before we head out." Yukinoshita-san said behind a small bow.

"Ah, wait. About my clothes. Should I go home and change?" I had on 'nice' tucked in button down and slacks but nothing that screamed I belonged in a room with a bunch of rich and influential people.

Without batting an eye Yukinoshita-san calmly replied to me. "It won't be a problem." And with another parting bow Haruno and Yukinoshita-san left the room.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

I found myself in the middle of a party that I had no business being in. Well maybe if I was part of the wait staff I could pass off as meant to be here.

The car ride over was so awkward. It was only the three of us, Yukinoshita-san, Haruno and myself, and no one started a conversation the entire twenty-minute ride over. I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to start it.

At first I escorted Haruno into the party but very quickly we were separated. She had people she needed to greet and I didn't care for it so I went straight to the catering table and just used one of my many skills and hovered around not being noticed by anyone. Maybe I did look like wait staff because no one ever walked over to me and asked who I was or how I even got in.

 _Whatever not like I cared. I preferred it this way._

The whole time I contemplated texting Yukino. Maybe she could tell me what her mom was planning because I sure as hell didn't know. She said she would be free to talk to me but right now I had no idea where she was.

 _Maybe I should just leave. I'll just tell Haruno I felt sick. That should work._

As if knowing my plan to escape, I heard someone call out to me.

"It was a little difficult finding you, but I see this is where you were." Yukinoshita-san said with a smile.

Still with a smile, huh? Reminds me of someone.

"Sorry about that. Haruno-san seemed to be busy so I didn't want to bother her with my presence."

"No need to apologize."

"Are you sure it's alright for you to be talking to me? Don't you have people you need to greet?"

"I consider this free time. I have greeted the people I needed to. We shouldn't be disturbed now."

 _What the hell? What kind of world does she live in? This is the world that Haruno and Yukino were made to be a part off? I just can't wrap my head around it. It was too surreal. This is what rich and powerful people deal with?_

"So what are your thoughts on this party?" Yukinoshita-san asked me looking out to the crowd of people that were mingling amongst themselves.

"Not really my scene to be honest."

"You do seem hesitant. Not a people person?"

 _How could you tell? Was it because I was in a corner hiding? Or did you hear something from someone?_

"I've just never been to something like this." I need to calm down. She can probably already tell how uncomfortable I was.

"Understandable."

 _Oh? Did she have some compassion in her?_

"It's like a different world, correct?"

"Y-yeah, something like that."

"There is no room for normalcy here. A different atmosphere from anything else, correct?"

I nod.

"It can be quite worrisome as well. People only think of themselves. You never really know who you can trust. That's why creating connections at events like today is so important. You need to always know where people stand and where their loyalty lays…"

I look at her as I sense her looking at me for once.

She was.

"Correct?"

Her eyes are striking. They make me my bones shake. If she had asked me to sit and bark like a dog right now, I probably would.

"C-correct." She was the most intimidating person I have ever met. And yet she never threatened me or raised her voice at me. Her character was truly frightening, it was that of someone who knew they were better than you. Yukino also had that same demeanor to her for a while but her mother was on a whole different level.

I felt like a bug in her presence.

"Yukino is a part of this world."

Her statement snaps me out of my turmoil.

"Huh?"

"She thinks she doesn't belong here but that's not true. She does. Right now she is young and doesn't truly understand what she wants. That's fine. As I've said, High School is a time to have fun."

The entire time she was talking she never looked at me.

I couldn't respond to her so I only stand there and listen carefully.

"She's made some mistakes, like wanting to live by herself. I was against it. But my Husband felt it was a good opportunity for her to become independent. What a silly man."

I hold my breath.

"But the time for her to grow up has arrived. She will be graduating soon and as she enters University she will slowly enter this world just as Haruno has."

She finally looks at me and gives me a smile.

"She won't have time to think about things that happened in High School."

 _Am I breathing? I feel frozen._

A man in a black suit came up to Yukinoshita-san and I and with a bow spoke up. "Yukinoshita-san. Honda-san would like to have a word with you."

"I see. I'll be right over." With that the man lifted his head and walked away.

"It seems this is where our conversation must come to an end. Please feel free to stay and enjoy the catering. I'm glad I was able to talk to you Hikigaya-san. Now I must make it back to my world."

She gave me a small bow before looking at me. Her smile still plastered on her face. And in another moment she was out of my sight.

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say to her. I stood in the same place for a few minutes before I made my way outside to get some air.

* * *

I was outside of the building and just began to walk away. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to get as far away from there as possible.

I messed up. I didn't say any of the things I was prepared to say to her. The entire time it seemed like she was sending me a specific message. She didn't ask me over for a meeting to talk about mine and Yukino's relationship. She wanted me to see that I didn't belong with her. That much was clear now.

I probably looked like an idiot to her. She never even played with the idea that Yukino and I were serious. At this point I don't even know if she really did know if Yukino and I were together or not. But she clearly gave me her answer to the idea.

I was from a different world. I didn't belong. Hell I even said it and agreed with her when she was talking to me. She really was something else.

As I continued to walk, I felt myself get more and more frustrated with the way things turned out today. I was weak and never even spoke up to her. Yukino deserved better.

As I begin to feel depressed, I feel my phone buzz. I take it out of my pocket and notice it's a text from Haruno.

[Did you leave?]

[Yeah, I felt kinda sick so I decided to go home. Don't worry about me.]

[Take care, Hikigaya-kun.]

What the hell should I do now? I don't even feel like going home now. Should I call Yukino and tell her what happened? She'd probably begin to worry if I tell her how badly my first real meeting with her mom went.

At that thought I found a nearby bench and sat down in order to collect my thoughts. Just as I let out a long sigh I hear my phone begin to buzz again.

I notice who the caller is, "Yukino…"

I hesitantly answer the phone call.

"Yo…"

"Hello, Hachiman. Are you home?"

"Um. Yeah. I just got out of the shower."

"I see. It's good that you're getting used to showering every day."

I can hear her giggle.

Hearing her sound happy makes my heart ache because she doesn't know I just failed her.

"Very funny…"

"…Hachiman?"

"yeah…"

"Are you alright? You sound a bit sad."

"Huh? Oh no. I'm good. What are you doing right now?"

"I see. Well if you say so. I was just getting ready for bed, hadn't talked to you today so I just wanted to call you…"

I sense of dread washes over me. If only she knew what happened she wouldn't have wanted to speak with me.

"Hey, Yukino."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll be happy with me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If everyone in the world hated me. Could you still be with me?"

"Hachiman what are you talking about?"

"I'm not a great person. So I'm sure someone else could also make you happy, right?"

 _What the hell am I asking her right now? But I know right now I feel so discouraged._

"Hachiman, you're making me mad. Did something happen?"

"Please…please answer the question." I begin to feel my emotions overwhelm me. I know if anyone can answer a selfish question like this truthfully is Yukinoshita Yukino.

"You…You want to know… if I could be happy with someone other than you?" I can feel her voice begin to shake.

Once I notice this I can feel my tears begin to fall.

"Hachiman, I'm coming over."

"Wait! Don't do that!" _Ah crap!_

"I have to. S-So I can slap you."

"Yukino…" I rub my eyes attempting to stop my tears. I bet I look pretty pathetic right now.

"Hachiman…I don't know what happened but I can tell something has you in destress right now. So if you need me to give you confidence then that's what I'll do."

I move the mic end of my phone away from my mouth to hide my whimper.

"It's obviously a no. Maybe it's unfortunate or maybe it is fortunate, but there is no one else in the world that could make me feel the way I do about you."

I stay silent. All I want to do is hear her voice.

"These feelings I have for you, I don't even want to imagine the possibility of me having them for someone else. Whatever is worrying you right now, I want to be there to help. No matter what Hachiman, there is no doubt in my mind and heart, that I'll never love someone else the way I love you."

As soon as she finishes talking I feel like someone just slapped me awake. How could I betray her feelings like that? Betray my, no, OUR feelings for each other.

We are different from most people. We both struggled with our feelings and eventually found each other. We worked our asses off in order for us to break through our walls. Something that comes easy to others is a struggle for both of us. Yet here we are, Yukinoshita Yukino, over the phone telling me just how much she loves me.

I feel stupid for doubting ourselves, no, for doubting myself. I let out a chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me Hikigaya Hachiman?!"

Yukino yells at me.

"No. I was laughing at myself for being an idiot." I say trying to calm my laughing.

"Well, if that's the case…But please stop it. It's starting to creep me out."

"Sorry, sorry." I rub my eyes getting rid of any lingering tears. "You just gave me all the confidence I need."

"O-oh? That's good then."

"Mm." I take my phone away from my face to look at the time. The digital screen reads 9:06 pm. "Hey Yukino, I gotta let you go. There's something I need to do."

"Okay..."

As I was about to hang up I hear Yukinoshita's voice once more. "Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I told you those embarrassing things…So how about you?"

I let out another small chuckle. "I'm willing to work the rest of my life as a corporate slave if it means you'll live a happy life without worrying about anything."

"hmm. Are you saying you'd give up being a househusband for me?"

"That's right."

"How romantic."

"I'll fight for you always. No matter what."

"Still not good enough."

"W-what?"

"I mean, I just said I could never fall in love with another man!"

"H-how about…I'm willing to take a bullet for you!"

"Better."

"And I'll never put another woman above you."

"As expected."

 _This is getting ridiculous._

"I…I would give up Max coffee and turn my back on the beautiful city of Chiba if it meant being with you!"

The other line stayed silent for a moment before she began to giggle. "You love me that much?"

"I love you that much."

"I feel satisfied now. Goodnight Hachiman."

"Goodnight Yukino." I say behind a smile.

 _This girl sure is a handful. And I wouldn't want it any other way._

Looking back at my phone I quickly go through my contacts list and call Haruno.

It takes a few seconds before she answers.

"Haruno!" I don't even give her the chance to greet me first.

"W-What is it?"

My sudden shout must have surprised her. "Are you and your mother still at the party?"

"We are just about to leave actually."

 _Shit._

"Haruno, please stall her for me, I'm on my way!"

I begin to run back to the building.

 _Shit! How far away did I walk?!_

Still on the line Haruno speaks up. "I thought you were sick…" She says in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm better!" I yell as I begin to pick up my pace. "Please stall her!" I plead, since she hadn't given me an answer.

"Did you finally grow a pair?"

 _This woman!_

"Something like that."

She doesn't answer me immediately but I hear her chuckle before she says, "I'll be rooting for you." And with that she hung up and I ran as fast as my legs could possibly go.

* * *

I finally see the building coming in to view and as I search the entrance I see Haruno and Yukinoshita-san standing next to a vehicle that I assume is their ride. Looks like Haruno was able to stall her.

"Wait!" I scream as I finally reach them.

I hunch over and rest my hands on my knees as I'm panting and trying to catch my breath.

"Hikigaya-san? Haruno told me you left because you felt under the weather."

"That…I just needed…air…" I say finally looking up to her to make eye contact.

"I see. Did you need me for something?" Her eyes were screaming, 'why are you back'.

"I came back to…" I stand up straight now. And take a big breath in.

"I came back to tell you...I'm stealing Yukino from you." I say, not bating an eye. Keeping firm.

I see Yukinoshita-san's eye twitch, if only for a moment.

"What was that?"

"Maybe you're right. Yukino does belong in this world. But I don't care. I'm taking her from here and bringing her to mine." It's time to settle things the only way I know how. Being underhanded to the point that you don't even know what to do. I know this isn't the right way but I was left with no choice. Yukinoshita-san would never take anything I say seriously unless I threatened her.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"It's not. Yukino might belong in your world but she isn't happy there. At least not the way she is now. So I'm taking her away. I make her happy, more than I can say for you. I know you know Yukino is in love with me."

She gives out a sarcastic chuckle.

That's the first un-lady like thing she's done in front of me.

"What does Yukino know about love? She's just a child. You are both just children."

"Enough to know she's willing to give up on you for it." I say in a probably too snarky of a tone.

I notice Haruno standing there with her jaw dropped.

I know how bad this sounds but it's the only thing I know that can make Yukinoshita-san reassess her situation with Yukino.

"So I'll take her from you."

"It seems I've had your character mistaken, Hikigaya-san."

 _Oh man if looks could kill._

I let out a sigh. "So please." I now bow as low as I possibly can. "Please let me date Yukino!"

"What?"

"I don't want the relationship you have with Yukino to be broken." I say still not lifting my head. "I know you love her and worry about her and only want what's best for her…but please realize that she isn't happy!"

"You've known her for a couple years and now you think you know everything about her?"

"Of course! It doesn't take years to know someone if you are genuine with each other!"

She doesn't give me a response so I continue.

"I know how annoying you must think me but please give me this chance to prove to you that I'll only do my best to make her happy…Please for the sake of Yukino's…for the sake of your daughter's happiness… let me stay by her side." As I finish I get on my knees and bring my head down all the way to the floor. "Please."

It takes a moment before she speaks up again. "Stand up Hikigaya-san."

I do as she says and slowly rise.

"Do you really think such words would automatically give you permission to date my daughter?"

"Not the words but the actions."

She only stares at me. Looking me over, seemingly studying me, as if really looking at me properly for the very first time.

"You both really are children."

 _Damn. I knew this would be hard but shit this is more than I expected._

"Okaa-san." The last person I expected to speak up finally spoke.

Yukinoshita-san looks towards Haruno's direction.

"Okaa-san, I know you love Yukino, I know it. But Yukino doesn't feel it's true."

"That's ridiculous." She snapped back at Haruno. Haruno seemed a bit startled by it but didn't waver.

"You know how much she hated being with us, which is why she moved out…But recently she's been coming over more and even wanting to interact with us more, correct?"

 _Like mother like daughter…_

She doesn't respond. Indicating Haruno was indeed correct.

"Her change of heart about us is all thanks to Hikigaya-kun."

Yukinoshita-san looks back at me.

"Hikigaya-san?"

I nod.

Haruno continues. "He realized how Yukino was struggling and helped her. If it wasn't for him Yukino might have given up on us by now."

Yukinoshita-san's eyes glaze over with resentment and guilt. Guess it was hard to hear firsthand.

"So when he says that he loves Yukino and that Yukino loves him, believe him, Okaa-san."

Yukinoshita-san looks up at me and for once she looks fragile and like a normal mother that truly worries about her kids. She avoids my gaze and grabs her temple. Seemingly lost in thought.

Again like mother like daughter.

She lets out a long sigh. "For now… you can stay in a relationship with Yukino…I will ask Haruno to keep a close eye on both of you…"

I don't know what to say but I can feel that my mouth is hanging open.

"Understand, Haruno?"

"I understand, Okaa-san." Haruno gives a small nod to Yukinoshita-san and gives me a grin.

"Hikigaya-san. I will acknowledge your presence and importance in Yukino's life. But I still have my doubts that you are a good match for my daughter."

"I'll prove it to you then."

It seems my quick response surprised her as her eyes slightly grew wider. She lets out a small laugh before smiling at me. This time however it didn't seem cold like before.

"Yukino seems to have…a unique taste."

"Hikigaya-kun is interesting, right?" Haruno chimed in.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave now." Yukinoshita-san made her way to the car before turning around towards me. "Hikigaya-san, allow us to give you a ride home."

It would probably be bad to deny the offer after all that, so I just nod.

A major hurdle has been cleared and I can't wait to tell Yukino about it. I know that the fight is nowhere near finished and that I will have to prove to Yukino's family that I can provide and make Yukino happy. It seems like a small win but I couldn't be happier right now.

I have to remember to thank Haruno since it was her that finally made Yukinoshita-san open up to me.

I almost gave up but Yukino's encouragement gave me the push I needed to face her mom. Things just seemed to work out his time, but who know what could happen later. I still have to meet her father too.

But even so, sometimes, unexpectedly, things can go alright.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! I was thinking about splitting it into two chapters but decided to give you guys the whole thing in one go. That being said I apologize for an grammar errors that i'm sure are in there but oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And thanks for your support! It's your reviews that keep me going!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Feels weird doing this at the beginning. Anyway, wanted to clear something up first. The missing 'chapter 9' isn't really missing. I just forgot to change the name when I posted the last chapter, my bad for confusing you guys. I'll probably rename the chapter eventually, but for now just ignore it haha. Also, this might be the quickest I updated between chapters. I just stumbled upon some free time and decided to not let you all wait another month for the next update. Anyway, as always , thank you for the support and reviews! Remember, just have fun guys, so with that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Hikki. Did something good happen?" Yuigahama asked me as we both walked towards the clubroom.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, I just sorta noticed that you've had this creepy smile all day." Yuigahama says as she leans back a bit as to emphasize how 'creepy' my smile was.

"Do I? Didn't notice."

 _That was a lie._

"hmmm?" Yuigahama leans over and studies my face.

"You're going to fall over if you lean in that much." I say, leaning away from her.

"So nothing happened recently that has you all happy?"

"Not that I can remember."

Of course I was happy today. Last night Yukino's mother practically 'accepted' my relationship with Yukino. I still hadn't told Yukino because I was waiting until after club activities today. But damn was I lying when I said nothing had me in a particularly good mood today.

"I don't believe you."

 _Damn was she perceptive. That's one hell of a skill you have Yuigahama. Maybe I should ask you to take me under your wing?_

"Ah, Hikigaya!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me from behind.

Both Yuigahama and I turn around to see who it was.

The clacking of her high heels echoed throughout the empty hall with every step.

"What's up Sensei?"

"Ah, Hiratsuka-sensei!"

"I'm glad I caught you before you started your club activities."

"Sorry Sensei but I don't know any free bachelors to set you up wit-"

My sentence was cut off by the sound of my breath escaping my lungs behind a loud thud and pain that spread across my abdomen.

 _Classic._

"Sorry Yuigahama but could you give Hikigaya and I a minute?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked as her eyebrow twitched and with a grin that was trying to hold back a growl.

 _Scary Hiratsuka is scary._

"haha…sure. I'll see you at club then, Hikki." Yuigahama waved at me with a concerned smile.

* * *

"So how are things going Hikigaya?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked as we stood in the middle of the hall.

"I seriously think you broke something this time…" I say rubbing the area that was radiating with pain.

"Don't be such a baby, that wasn't even half my power." Hiratsuka-sensei said as she puffed out her chest and lay her hands on her hips.

 _Why do you look so proud? Act your age dammit!_

"Now answer my question. It seems like I've had less time to talk to you ever since you became a third year."

 _Do I sense a little sadness in her voice? Ah, now I feel worried about her. Someone please take her already!_

"Things are going good…Probably too good…" I say with a chuckle.

"I take it that means Yukinoshita hasn't broken up with you yet."

 _You don't have to put it like that but damn was it true._

Hiratsuka-sensei was one of the first people to find out about Yukino and I. Not that we told her first but because she caught us…doing things in the clubroom…She really needs to learn to knock before she enters the room.

"I'm still waiting for something to happen…"

"Something to happen?"

"It feels like things have been going too well with us. I feel like at any moment reality is going to slap us in the face and wake us up from this dream." I say now behind a small smile.

She lets out a sigh and places a hand on my shoulder. With a smile she says, "That's how life works Hikigaya. Sometimes life goes really well and then all of a sudden something happens. Those are the up's and down's that everyone goes through. It's what helps us grow."

I guess she has a point. I shouldn't be scared of our future because of how things are going now. Not like a death flag can be raised in real life just because something good happens to you. Right?

"Thanks Sensei, that was actually some good advice."

"Hey now, I always give you good advice."

"I guess."

"And if you're that worried about something happening, why don't you go get a physical and make sure you don't have some kind of terminal illness or something?" She begins to laugh.

 _That's not really funny though._

"Alright, well I think I'll be going to club now." I begin to walk away.

"Ah, wait!"

I stop and turn around.

"Don't leave me out in the dark Hikigaya…I worry about you…all of you. So when something happens, let me know. Ok?" She gives me a warm smile and her eyes sparkle with maturity.

 _How is she still single?_

"If you don't, I'll come looking for you and pummel you to the ground. Got it?!" She says cracking her knuckles.

 _Ah, that's why._

"Yeah. I got it. See you later Sensei." I say with a smile as I turn around again.

 _Oh, wait._

"Actually, Sensei!" I say catching her attention before she turned the corner.

"What is it?"

"You'll be the first one on our wedding list, so make sure you bring a date!" I yell, unnecessarily.

Her mouth hangs as her eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

I chuckle at her reaction and turn around once more and make my way to the clubroom. I only took a few steps before I heard Hiratsuka one last time.

"Y-Y-You can't get married before me!"

 _Sorry for teasing you Sensei. It's just too easy._

* * *

Opening the door and entering the clubroom I was greeted by Yuigahama's overly excited voice.

"Hikki! You made it!"

"Yeah, although I might be suffering internal bleeding." I say as I close the door and make my way to my usual spot.

"You probably did something to deserve it…" Yukinoshita said with closed eyes as she sipped her tea.

"Maybe…" I say as I take out my book.

"Hikki, you shouldn't tease Hiratsuka-sensei so much, y'know." Yuigahama mimicking Yukinoshita as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, yeah."

As I read my book, the noise of some rustling grabs my attention. I close my book to look up at the source. Yukinoshita was leaning in front of me as she set my tea cup down. Her face was close enough that I was able to take in the scent of her shampoo.

"Make sure to drink it before it goes cold." She gives me a small smile.

"Mm. Thanks." I say returning her smile.

"Wahh?! What's with this mood?! I totally feel like a third wheel right now!" Yuigahama exclaims as she grabs her head.

"Mood?!" Yukinoshita quickly steps away from me.

"You're over thinking things Yuigahama." Is the room warmer than usual?

"T-That's right. Please don't make comments like that." Yukinoshita made it back to her chair.

 _Don't stutter damn it. You're making it worse. Seriously, did someone turn on the heater in here?_

All of the sudden I hear Yuigahama begin to laugh. "You guys are too much!" I look over to see her grabbing her stomach.

 _So damn embarrassing_.

* * *

All three of us stand in front of the school gates as we say bye to each other.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Yuigahama chimed as she waved good bye.

"See you."

"See you tomorrow, Yui-san." Yukinoshita gives Yuigahama a small parting wave.

As she disappears from our sight, I look over to Yukinoshita standing next to me.

"Want to come over?"

"Hm? I wanted to get some studying done today." She looks up at me with upturned eyes.

 _Don't do that!_

"I actually have something important to talk to you about." I give her the most serious stare I can muster.

"You don't just want to do…perverted things, right?" She says glaring back at me.

I shake my head.

"Okay then."

* * *

The whole walk over to my house I didn't say anything. I wanted to keep her in suspense.

As we make it to my front door Yukinoshita speaks up.

"Does this have anything to do with our conversation yesterday?"

"Yes."

"I see…" She sounded a little hesitant.

I open the door and allow Yukinoshita to enter first.

"Pardon the intrusion." She says in a small and shy voice.

"No one else is home."

She looks back at me and glares.

"Calm down. Not like I planned it." I say as I can feel my cheeks redden.

"So you say. But I know all too well what happens when we are left alone in your house." She says as she watches me take off my shoes and make my way in.

"Just come in." I say turning back to her, giving her a grin.

She responds with a sigh as she soon follows.

"This way." I point upstairs, to where my room is.

Surprisingly she doesn't say anything and only nods.

* * *

As soon as I enter my room I throw my bag on my desk chair.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"First, tell me the important thing you wanted to say."

"Did I make you worry last night?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it all day." She says walking over to me.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you really alright now?" She says as she reaches for my hands. A worried expression on her face.

"I talked with your mom yesterday." I didn't want to make her worry anymore so I just came out with it.

"What?! How?! Where?!"

"Calm down-"

"H-how can I?!" She asks, squeezing my hands.

 _Wow, you're stronger than you look._

"Did she talk to you about me? Us?!" Her eyes looked like they were swimming.

"Yukino! Calm down and let me explain." I give her hands my own reassuring squeeze.

Her eyes seem to calm down to this. "S-sorry…" She lowers her head.

I let out a small sigh. "Haruno was the one that called me, telling me your mom wanted to meet with me. Your mom asked me not tell you, which is why I couldn't tell you yesterday when you called me."

"How could she…"

"She tried her best to get me to realize that I didn't belong with you…"

Yukinoshita finally looks up at me. "H-Hachiman…" She looks so in distress that I wish I didn't have to explain it all to her. But this was the best way.

"I actually failed to make my case…and left the meeting right after I realized she didn't want me to have anything to do with you."

"What are you…saying right now?" I can see the tears begin to form.

 _Just hold on a little more Yukino._ I'm going to have to apologize for making her cry.

"But…then you called me."

"I-I called?..." Not good she was becoming delusional.

"Yeah, yesterday. Remember? You gave me confidence by proclaiming how much you love me. Remember?"

She's begins to sob hard now.

 _I am so dead._

"H-Hachiman…t-tell me…" she lets go of my hands and tries to wipe away her tears. "t-tell me… you didn't give up…" She says between cries.

"Damn right I didn't." I proudly say. Grabbing onto her shoulders. Noticing how hard she's shaking.

She looks back up at me, still whimpering.

"After I talked with you. I marched right back up to her and told her that there was no way she was keeping me away from you. That I would take you and run away with you if that was the only way."

"Y-you… said that?"

I nod.

"She actually didn't care too much for that though."

She doesn't speak and lets me continue.

"It was actually Haruno that helped me in convincing her." I say with a small smile.

"Nee-san?..."

Her crying seemed to have calmed down.

"That's right. Long story short." I pause for emphasis.

Looking at how worried she was about all this made me realize that I indeed made the right choice by giving it my all in convincing her mom yesterday.

"She gave me permission to date you." I say with another smile.

I keep a close watch on her so that I don't miss her reaction. She stayed frozen for a few moments before her eyes grew wide.

"She…said yes?"

I nod.

"Well, she said she still wasn't sure about me. But said I could continue to be with-"

"Hachiman!" Yukinoshita cut me off before I could finish my sentence by jumping onto me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hachiman!" She squeezes my tight.

"Hachiman!..." I can hear her crying again.

I in return, wrap my arms around her small waist.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy."

"I'm crying because I'm happy!"

"Geez…" I say as I nuzzle my face into her hair and she into the crook of my neck.

She begins to cry louder now. I move one of my hands up to stroke her hair in order to calm her down.

We stay standing in this position for a while before she finally settles down.

"Jerk! Idiot! Nincompoop! Hachiman!" She says as she puts her hands on my chest and pushes me away.

"W-what?!"

"Why couldn't you just say that from the start!" She says looking down but keeping her hands on my chest, gripping my shirt tightly.

"Well I had to tell you the whole story!" I say trying to cover my ass, hoping that she would let it go.

She sniffles. "Still…"

I let out a small chuckle before bringing her into another tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." I say laying my cheek on top of her head. "Forgive me?"

She doesn't fight back but I can feel her head make a small nod.

I separate her from myself so that I can get a look at her face.

As I reach my hand to cup her cheek, I can see how red her eyes look from all the crying she had just went through.

"I love you, Yukino." I say in a low voice.

I lean in a bit and she meets me the rest of the way as our lips crash together.

I rub her soft cheek with my thumb, feeling the dry tears, attempting to wipe them away.

She grips onto my shirt tighter and I feel herself press against me. Trying to get as close as humanly possible. I use my free arm to do my part and keep her close.

As we separate to catch our breath Yukino breaks the silence. "She really…gave you…permission?" She asks between breaths.

"Yup…you can ask…Haruno…if you want…"

She shakes her head, and gives me a smile.

"If you say that's what happened…then that's what happened." Her rosy cheeks look so beautiful against her porcelain skin.

I kiss her forehead.

"I love you."

She rests hear head on my chest.

"I love you too, Hachiman. So, so much."

She snakes her arms around my waist. I wrap mine around her small shoulders.

"Y-Y'know…my parents won't be home tonight…same with Komachi…"

Yukinoshita slightly pulls away to get a look at my face. As if finally understanding what I'm trying to say, her entire face turns bright red, like a tomato.

"I-I see…" Her voice came out more high pitched than normal.

I try to remain calm.

"Do you want to… spend the night?" My face must be just as red as hers by now.

I can feel the grip she has on my waist tighten. She looks so nervous but her eyes never lose contact with mine.

After another moment of staring into each other's eyes, Yukinoshita gives me a small nod, followed by an almost inaudible, "Okay…"

There is no doubt in my mind that I want to stay with Yukinoshita Yukino for the rest of my life. There is no way I'll ever find someone that understands me the way she does. Yukino has given me all of her and I to her.

Unexpectedly, today, it seems like the rom-com gods are smiling down on me.


	12. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. My eyelids feeling extra heavy this morning. As I rollover in my bed to reach the alarm, I noticed my arm was being weighed down, keeping me from completing my task.

I look over and notice the culprit. My eyes widen as a flood of memories from last night flash through my mind.

"Hachiman…the alarm…" Yukinoshita grumbles as she scooches away from me, covering her head with the covers, attempting to muffle out the buzzing and ringing that my phone was currently emitting.

With that movement, my arm is free form the weight of her head. Realizing this, I quickly reach over and turn the alarm on my phone off.

"My bad…" I sink back into the bed.

As I do that Yukinoshita shimmies back closer to me.

Currently spooning, I realize something.

At this very moment, both of us have exactly zero articles of clothing on.

Forgetting that after our activities last night…we fell asleep…exhausted. Putting back on, at the very least our underwear, never crossed our minds. At least not mine. And now I feel so damn embarrassed.

Considering I was a healthy growing boy; my body became stiff…in more ways than one.

"Hachiman…"

 _Crap. She noticed._

"Don't even think about it." She said behind a tired, yet still very frightful voice.

I clear my throat. "It's biology…it's natural for a guy to become like this in the morning…"

She sighs. "Even after you spent all night doing THAT to me…are you a monkey or something?"

"D-don't say it like that! You make me sound like a pervert!" I can feel my face begin to redden. My…body…begins to relax. "Besides, as I recall…you were plenty-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Hachiman!" She finally turns over, now facing me, breaking up our spooning.

 _Keh. That pout is rather enticing, Yukino._

I give her reaction a smirk.

She lightly pushes my shoulder. "Jerk…" Finishing with a blush.

As much as I want to just stay in this moment a while longer and really take in the situation we found ourselves in, I knew my parents and Komachi would be coming home soon enough.

"Yukino…"

"hmm?" She asks as I notice her begin to drift back to sleep.

"We have to get up. Komachi and my parents will be back soon."

She grumbles and scrunches up her nose before she lets out a sigh. "You get up first."

"Hoh…You embarrassed to be naked in front of me?" I say, teasing her.

She angrily opens her eyes.

"Right. I'll get dressed." I quickly say.

I probably shouldn't tease her about this kind of stuff. Hell, I was embarrassed to get out the bed completely naked too! The only difference is that Yukinoshita wouldn't peek at me, while I on the other hand might find it a bit difficult not to look. While I did get a good look last night, I have to admit, seeing her in the morning like this felt really lewd.

 _Calm down Hachiman. You're not that much of a pervert! There will be plenty of other chances to gaze upon the extraordinarily lovely body of Yukinoshita Yukino!_

With that last thought, I get out of the bed and quickly collect my scattered pieces of clothing. As I collect my things, I see Yukino's panties laying on the floor.

 _I need to get out of here!_

"I'll get changed in the bathroom!" I say as I dart out of the room.

* * *

Yukinoshita wanted to take a quick shower, so I prepare some eggs and toast as I wait for her to come downstairs.

Just as I was finishing the eggs, I see her make her way down.

"Wow, I get full service today." She says with a warm smile as she makes her way to the table.

"Well, you know me. Happy to serve." I say as I hand her her plate.

"Thank you." She takes the plate with another smile.

As she sits down I notice her wince.

"You alright?"

She shyly nods, her cheeks turning pink. In an almost whisper she says. "You were…too much… Stupid. Inconsiderate. Beast. Hachiman."

If I wasn't attentively looking at her right now I might have missed that. Actually. I wish I hadn't heard it. My head felt like it was about to explode. My face must have looked it too.

"S-sorry…"

She nods again. Accepting my apology.

* * *

"I should walk you home." I say as we stand at my front door.

"It's okay. Nee-san might be home. If she sees us together, she will know I lied about staying over at Yui-san's. Even though I'm sure she already suspects as much."

"Right." She was probably right, Haruno was not easy to fool. Hopefully she leaves it be.

Realizing this I let out a sigh. Maybe we were a little too caught up in the moment yesterday.

Hearing my sigh Yukinoshita cups my cheek. "Don't worry about it." She gives me a loving smile. Making me proud that I'm the only one at the receiving end of one of these.

I can only nod in response.

"Besides…" She says as she moves in closer to me. "You'll just take me away if something happens, right?"

Hearing that out loud made me shiver. This woman in front of me really makes me say some embarrassing things.

I nod again. She in response gives me a quick peck.

"Then, I'll see you later, Hachiman."

"Take it easy getting home."

With that, I was once again alone.

 _I should probably clean up._

* * *

"Onii-chan…"

"W-what is it?"

 _Why are you staring so closely, Komachi?!_

As soon as she arrived home she started inspecting the house. Saying 'suspicious~' out loud as she walked around the house. And now finally she was focusing her attention on me. I sat on the sofa of our living room as she stood in front of me.

"You just happened to wash your bed sheets today?" She leaned in closer, hands on her hips.

 _I had to! They got dirty!..._

Not like I could say that to her.

"You're thinking way too much…" I say avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Suspicious!"

I gulp.

"Well, whatever!" She says finally letting up, now smiling at me. "Were you lonely all by yourself, Onii-chan?" She says, turning her once nice smile into a mischievous one.

 _Just how perceptive can you be?_

Why are all the girls around me so scary?! Are they all like this?

"I managed…" I say, trying to hide any sort of emotion that she could pounce on.

"So you didn't invite…anyone over?" She says looking around the living room once more, as if they were still here, hiding somewhere.

"mm. Well…no…"

"Hoh." She lets out a sigh. As she makes her way past me, she places a hand on my shoulder. "Shame, Onii-chan."

I look up at her as I noticed she stopped walking.

She had a disappointed look on her face as she looked off into space.

"This could have been a great opportunity to be alone with Onee-chan~"

Guh!

"R-right…"

Just as I was about to say something else she suddenly turned to me.

"heh" She spat out along with a grin and left the living room, making her way to her room.

 _That's super low in Hachiman points!_

I don't think I'll be able to have Komachi and Yukino in the same room together ever again.

* * *

It had been a week since Yukino and I had spent our first night together. It was awkward at any mention of it at first, but we slowly eased into it. We were a couple, two people attracted to each other, something like sex would be inevitable for a couple of hormone-raging kids like ourselves. Or was that just me?

Yukinoshita and I were walking home together when she gave me a small panic attack.

"Hachiman…"

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time."

"For?"

"For me to meet your parents."

We hadn't been looking at each other as we walked and talked. But her statement made me stop and turn to face her.

This, in turn, made her do the same.

"You want to meet my parents?"

"Yes." She says without hesitation.

"Umm…Well that's…"

"You don't want me to?" She asks, a bit of worry in her voice.

"N-no! It's just that…" I was trying to avoid her eyes but as soon as I did, I gave in. "If you really want-"

"I do!" She says taking a step closer to me. "I want to meet them. I feel like it's only fair. You've met my Mother after all."

 _Your situation was a bit different though._

"I still haven't met your Dad."

"Understandable. He's busy and travels a lot."

I scratch the back of my head.

"You will eventually though, right?" She asks. The look on her face told me that if I said 'no' she would probably slap me and never speak to me again.

I nod. Maybe taking a bit too long because she gives out a small sigh.

She takes another step closer and rests her head on my chest.

"It might seem like I'm meeting your parents because it's proper etiquette to introduce one's self if he or she is dating their child…but…I'm also extremely nervous that they might not…like me." She finishes, her voice getting smaller as she went on.

Of course she would have thoughts like this. Everyone did. Here I was only thinking about myself and how I wanted to avoid finally meeting with her Dad, while she was looking for my support on wanting to meet my parents.

I pat her head.

"My parents will love you." I say in a calming voice.

"How can you be sure?"

 _They'd probably love you more than me!_

I can't tell her that my parents and I have a strange relationship. Not like it was a bad one. But it was obvious which child was the favorite. Not that it bothered me. Komachi was damn cute. Maybe if Komachi wasn't as loving to her Onii-chan as she was, I would have let it bother me.

 _I have the best Imouto!_

No, I'm not a siscon…

"Just a hunch." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Then… it's okay to meet them?" She says looking up at me.

I give her a nod.

She buries her head back into my chest.

I wrap my arms around her. Laying my cheek on top of her head, taking in her hypnotizing scent.

Are we moving too fast?

Maybe.

But who knows what could happen tomorrow.

Did that sound weird coming from me?

Ah, screw it!

As expected, nothing I knew about things made sense anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: A short one this time. I just wanted to say that this story will have no LEMON's in it. Only because the story is originally rated 'T' and I feel like changing it to 'M' now is kinda mean to those that went in not having to worry or wonder if there would be 'intimate' scenes described. So I kinda compromised and gave you guys that did want some lemony action a little 'peek', if you will. Anyway, just wanted to mention that. So, sorry to say 'no lemon' in this story. Forgive me! Maybe I'll write a spin-off with just Hachiman and Yukino having 'sexy time'...hahaha!... As always, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and thank you for your support! It really does mean a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Hachiman, did you finish cleaning the living room?!" My Mom asked me from the kitchen.

"…sure…" I lazily say. "It wasn't dirty to begin with…" I mumble to myself as I sink further into the living room couch.

"What was that?"

 _She heard that? Why do Mom's always see and hear everything?! Do they have some sort of powers they receive when they enter motherhood?_

"N-nothing!"

"hmmm."

"So this 'girlfriend' of yours is really coming then?"

I hear my Dad's comment coming from behind me.

He was currently looking over the newspaper as he sat in our modest dinning table.

I turn around and pop my head just barely above the couch so that my eyes are visible.

"yeah…"

Today was the day. After Yukinoshita's request to meet my parents had been processed and accepted by me, the day had finally arrived.

My parents were in shock yesterday when I told them Yukinoshita would be coming over to meet with them today.

 **-Flashback-**

"You were actually serious about having a girlfriend?!" My Dad asked in astonishment.

"You're not lying to us, right?" My mom asked with a worried expression.

 _What the hell? They didn't even believe me when I had first told them?!_

 _Well, whatever._

"Kaa-san! Otou-san! Of course Onii-chan wouldn't lie about that! That would be waayyy too pathetic! Even for him!" Komachi had attempted to reassure them.

 _Thanks, Komachi! … I think._

 **-End Flashback-**

So here I was or should I say 'we' were. My Mom had been diligently preparing dinner and asking the rest of us the clean the house. Of course, my Dad pushed his responsibilities onto me while he sat and read the newspaper.

 _Damn old man._

I didn't really expect this kind of reaction though. My Mom seemed to be working extra hard and my Dad…well he seemed to be cheering her on, I suppose.

I will say, when I first told them I was dating Yukinoshita Yukino, they gave me a weird reaction. I thought it was because I told them that I was actually in a relationship, but the more I thought about it, the more it became clear that they gave me that reaction not because of my announcement per say, but because the name I had said.

Yukinoshita.

The company my parents were slaves to had worked hand in hand with the Yukinoshita's, so it was obvious they were aware of the family. Honestly, if you were from around here, the Yukinoshita name was well known, so it wasn't a surprise my parents gave me that kind of initial reaction.

Maybe that's why they didn't believe me until today. There was no way I, Hikigaya Hachiman would be dating Yukinoshita Yukino. They hadn't believed me until I told them yesterday that she would be coming over to meet them today.

I don't blame them really. It was something to see for yourself after all. I think we might be the eighth wonder of the world.

So here we all were on a Sunday afternoon. It was rare really. For the most part I hardly spent any real time with my parents, aside from weekend dinners and even then, now that I was in a relationship, it was an even less of an occurrence.

"Onii-chan, what time was Yukino-san supposed to be arriving?" Komachi asked as she came downstairs and lay herself on the couch next to me.

I check the hanging clock on the wall. It reads 5:30 exactly.

"Around half an hour or so."

Just as I had finished my sentence, the doorbell chimed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. It became way too silent all of the sudden.

I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

 _What?! I wasn't lying! She really was coming!_

I let out a short sigh as I get up from the couch and make my way to the front door.

As I'm leaving the living room I hear Komachi speak up. "Onii-chan."

I turn around.

"For her sake, don't get nervous!" she says with a big dumb grin.

 _Damn it. I wasn't nervous at all until you said that!_

I nod and proceed to the entrance.

Before I lay my hand on the doorknob and let the person behind inside. I take one last deep breath.

I shouldn't be nervous. Yukinoshita is great! If anything, I should be worried that they'll drive her away.

At that last thought, I open the door.

There in front of me, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She wore a beautiful white spring dress. Black pumps and a white purse that slung around her small shoulder. White looked so good on her. It really made her silky raven-hair and ocean-blue eyes pop out.

"Hello." She says behind a small but warm smile.

One word.

One word was all it took from her and my worries were washed away.

"Punctual as always." I tease her with a smile of my own.

"I'm not too early am I? I just wanted to make sure I wasn't late. Perhaps I will be a nuisance if I come in right now. Should I just walk around the block for a few more minutes? Maybe this-"

"Yukino." I say to snap her out of her rant.

While I had felt better, she was still nervous.

"It's okay. I told you my parents are thrilled to have you over."

"I see…" It seemed her panic had subsided a bit.

"I'm here. Don't worry." I say as I move out of the way to let her in.

She gives me a smile and nods at my gesture.

"Pardon the intrusion." She says in a very quite voice.

Just as we make our way around the corner I freeze at what I see in front of us.

"Welcome to our home!" My Mom, Dad, and Komachi all stood next to each other as they all gave the greeting in unison and finished with a bow.

 _What are you doing?!_

This startled Yukinoshita. "Y-yes! Thank you for having me!" she said in a slightly panicked voice and gave a bow of her own.

 _Ah, geez. You guys are making this worse_.

I let out a sigh.

"Yukino. This is my Kaa-san, Otou-san, and Imouto. Officially." I say in a tired voice.

Giving proper introductions like this was awkward to say the least.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I am Yukinoshita Yukino. I'll be in your care." She politely states, again with a bow.

It seemed she had recovered from her initial shock. Or maybe she's used to doing formal introductions?

"Thank you for visiting our home." My Mom says in a cheerful voice.

 _I've never seen that face on her before._

"Yes, please come in and make yourself at home." My Dad speaks up.

 _What's up with that smile?! It's like I'm in a different house!_

"Yukino-san! Yahallo!" Komachi gives her a big smile and waves at her.

 _Ah, leave it to my dear Imouto to revert things back to normal._

"Y-yahallo…Komachi-san…" Yukinoshita's voice died out as she gave her a small wave back.

"Well, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, please have a seat!" My Mom said as she led the rest of us along.

* * *

Yukinoshita and I sat next to each other on one side of the table while my parents sat across from us on the other side. Komachi pulled up a seat at the end of the table and sat next to Yukinoshita.

"Yukinoshita-san, you're not allergic to anything correct?" My Mom asked.

"N-no. I'm not. I will be perfectly fine eating anything you serve."

I felt bad for her. I really did. But she shouldn't be this nervous. My parents are like fly's compared to the lion her mother was.

For a moment, no one else makes a sound. My parents both just keep staring at Yukinoshita as if trying to figure out if she was real or not. Yukinoshita on the other hand is having a hard time knowing where to look, and below the table I can see her hands fidgeting as they lay on her lap.

 _Kaa-san, Otou-san, please stop staring! I assure you guys she's a real human! I should know!..._

I feel my face begin to redden as certain memories begin to race across my mind.

 _I need to do something to ease this awkward tension but what?!_

"Are there certain foods you dislike, Yukino-san?" Komachi asks with an inquisitive look.

 _That's twice Komachi has come to the rescue!_

Yukinoshita jumps ever so slightly at Komachi's bubbly and loud voice.

"Oh, umm. No, not particularly. My Mother had taught me not to be picky with food."

"I see, you're such an adult, Yukino-san. Hear that Onii-chan! You shouldn't be picky with your food!"

"Leave me alone." I say as I turn away from her.

Komachi laughs at my reaction.

"Are you perhaps referring to Hikigaya-kun's dislike of tomatoes?" Yukinoshita asks Komachi.

"Oh! So you knew?" Komachi gives Yukinoshita a mischievous grin.

"Of course." Yukinoshita replies without any hesitation.

"Oh, my!" My Mom stated, grabbing our attention.

"Unexpected." My Dad said under his breath.

 _Why are you guys acting so weird today?!_

"As expected of the girlfriend!" Komachi teased.

Yukinoshita only blushed and looked away from Komachi.

"Hey, stop teasing her please." I say.

"Oho! The boyfriend come's to the rescue!" Komachi now targets me.

 _Geh._

Now it's my turn to blush.

"It seems we were wrong about you two." My mom says in a soft voice.

"Huh?" I say turning forward to look at her.

"When you first told us you had a girlfriend, your father and I were indeed surprised. But then when you told us who it was, we were certain it was some sort of delusion you had come up with. You know, like you used to!"

"Everyone goes through those fazes!" I try to defend myself.

"I thought today was going to be some sort of trick. Blackmail perhaps?" My Mom continued.

"Kaa-san, please!"

"But well, looking at how you two have been acting towards each other… it's safe to say I was wrong." She says with a warm smile.

"It appears even your family knows how despicable you can be…" Yukinoshita teases me with a smile of her own.

"Oi, you're supposed to be my support…"

Yukinoshita giggles at my retort.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…"

Yukinoshita finally seems to have calmed down. Her hands were finally laying still. And that smile she was giving me made me only want to smile too.

"Holy cow!" Komachi Yelled.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You two were totally in your own little world! You saw, right Kaa-san?!"

"Indeed. It was something else. I didn't know my little boy could make such a face." My Mom said, looking a little sad.

 _Strange._

"I'm not sure exactly what part of my son you find attractive, Yukinoshita-san. But please continue to look after him." My Dad said as he gave her a small bow.

"Yes!" Yukinoshita also gave back a small bow.

"You might have just used up a life's worth of luck, Hachiman!" My Dad said behind a hardy laugh.

"Honestly, I'm the lucky one." Yukinoshita interjected.

My Dad was surprised at her response.

"Hikigaya-kun…" She turns towards me and gives me a shy smile. "Hikigaya-kun is the best part of my life right now."

 _Do you want me to die of embarrassment?!_

She lets out a small laugh. "So, please continue to take care of me…Hachiman…" She says, never breaking eye contact with me.

 _If a black hole could come up and swallow me whole right now, that would be greeaaattt._

It seemed like time had frozen. No one else made a comment and I was too embarrassed to look at any of my family members. Although I could hear Komachi trying to hold back a laugh.

Just as I felt like I was about to break, the beeping of the oven began to echo in the silent home.

"Oh! The chicken is done!" My Mom exclaimed as she quickly stood up and made her way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was calm. More so than the conversations we were having. My parents kept on asking Yukinoshita embarrassing questions about herself, me and us. She answered as best she could.

After dinner was done, my parents announced that they had some business to take care of and needed to leave. Komachi claimed she had homework she needed to finish and also left. So, with a farewell to Yukinoshita, my parents and Komachi were gone, leaving her and I alone.

As my family left, I made my way to the living room couch were I practically threw my self at. I sank into the soft material and let out a sigh.

Yukinoshita fallowed suit and sat next to me.

"That went well, right?" She turned to look at me for confirmation.

"I think so."

"Your family…" I notice she had turned away from me. "They were very kind."

 _That's because you were here! They'd normally not give me that much attention. Well, I mean to be fair, I didn't particularly beg for it either. I never really liked talking to my parents about stuff. It was a mutual understanding._

"They're tiring…."

"You should be more nice to them."

"mm. I'll try."

As much as I like to claim that my family is embarrassing and that they make it obvious which one is the favorite child…moments like today…aren't that bad, I guess.

"Maybe one day…we can also be…" Yukinoshita's voice grew more inaudible as she went on.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! Just forget about that!"

Her face had gone completely red.

 _Just what was she going on about?_

"hmm…Well, all in all it went great…Even if you did say some pretty embarrassing things." I tease her.

"It couldn't be helped." I turn to her, she was looking ahead as if thinking about something before she turned to me and continued. "I had to make sure they knew I was serious about you…after all, that's what you did for me when you met my mother, right?"

 _She had a point. I did say some embarrassing things to her._

I chuckle at this realization.

"Look at us, a couple of romantic saps."

"It would seem so."

We both look at each other and chuckle.

"Y'know…we're alone right now…"

"Don't even think about it. Komachi-san is still in the house." She angrily whispered to me.

"Why are you whispering?"

It was amusing though.

"It's not polite to raise your voice in someone else's home. Don't you even know this minimal level of etiquette, Hiki-pervert-kun?"

"Hmm. As I recall, the last time you were in my house, you were letting out some pretty loud screams-"

I stopped because Yukinoshita was giving me one of the nastiest glares I had ever seen. It told me that if I said another word, the Hikigaya family would have one less breathing member.

"Sorry."

"Unbelievable." A red Yukinoshita said in an exasperated voice as she held her temple trying to suppress a headache.

Yukinoshita was angry with me. It took me promising her to take her to a pet shop to see some kittens, for her to forgive me.

We spent the rest of the evening on my living room couch as we both rested from the…interesting dinner we had. She lay her head on my chest as she wrapped her arms around my torso. My cheek rested on top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

We stayed like this, intertwined with each other for as long as possible before it was time for Yukinoshita to go home.

This was probably the least action this couch has seen from us and yet it felt just as good.

Being able to silently enjoy the company of the person you most care about like this, is an amazing feeling. I just hope there are more moments like these in our future.

Family…maybe one day…

* * *

 **A/N: hmmm... Anyway, guys, I think this story will be coming to an end! I believe only a couple more chapters are needed in order for me to reach a good conclusion to this journey. So, as always, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thanks for your support!**


	14. Chapter 13

Being a University student wasn't as difficult as some claimed it to be.

In fact, for me, I felt it was easier than high school.

I create my own schedule to perfectly meet my needs and the independence the professors grant their students is truly remarkable to say the least. And to top it off, no one knows or cares about who you are.

I would almost go so far as to say I had enjoyed my time for the last, almost four, years.

Almost.

There was one glaring negative. One that nearly made me change my choice of school.

However, I knew that he never would have agreed to that.

 _Seriously. He can be so hardheaded sometimes._

He stayed in Chiba while I moved to Tokyo. Not a great distance but enough to make meeting each other time-intensive, something we didn't have the luxury to spend.

Despite that, we never went long without seeing one another.

Until just recently.

It had been exactly two weeks since I last saw Hikigaya-kun face to face. And as ridiculous as it may sound, to me, that felt like an eternity.

Sure, we communicated with one another via calls and texts, but that still wasn't equivalent to being in the same room as him.

Honestly, sometimes I really surprise myself with the way I feel towards him.

Five years into our relationship and my love for him has never once faltered.

I can feel my cheeks begin to redden as I think this.

 _Stupid Hachiman. Making me think about embarrassing things in broad daylight._

Currently, I was on my way to meet him.

Our first date in a while.

It was safe to say I was happy.

Weaving through crowds during the weekend was still my least favorite thing but if this was all I had to do in order to reach Hikigaya-kun so be it. In fact, I would trek through a sea of people for miles if need be.

Luckily for me, our meeting spot was near the train station that I had just exited from, so a long walk wasn't a worry.

 _I wonder if he did that on purpose?_

As I was making my way through the busy crowd, the meeting destination finally came into view.

A local supermarket that was close to the train station. Easy to spot, hard to miss.

Getting closer, in between the gaps of space from the people that were going about their business, I saw, in small intervals, the image of the man that I was happy to call mine.

He was wearing some dark blue slacks with a matching blazer, a white button up that was tucked in, and brown loafers that was all tied together with a brown belt.

His hair was even combed.

Such a simple attire and yet he looked so handsome.

He didn't always dress like this, but when he did…I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

Luckily, he hadn't seen me yet. I was probably eyeing him like some sort of hungry lion.

Finally, close enough, I called out to him. "Hachiman."

He turns to look at the source that was attempting to grab his attention.

Finally noticing me, he lifts a hand up to greet me.

"Yo." He says behind a small smile.

He really is something else.

 _We haven't seen each other in two weeks and that's all the greeting I get?_

And even still I couldn't help but return his with a small smile of my own.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"About an hour now." He says as he takes a glance at his wristwatch.

I give him a steel stare in return.

"I'm kidding." He replies with another smile.

"Hmm."

Noticing that I wasn't quite enjoying his teasing, Hikigaya-kun closes the distance and brings me into a tight embrace.

"Hachiman?" I was surprised by his actions. Displaying so much physical contact in public areas was never his thing. Mine neither if I was being honest. And yet here he was, hugging me tightly in front of a busy store as hordes of people pass us by, giving both amused and disgusted looks.

"Sorry. I really tried to hold back but the moment I saw you… I had to."

His arms wrapped around me making me feel so warm and happy. I can't help but be sucked into his pace as I finally return his actions by wrapping my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his shoulder.

For that moment in time, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. No disturbances just two people that cared for one another.

"I missed you too." I whisper to him.

 _What a ludicrous statement, it had only been a couple of weeks._

Even so, I couldn't help feeling the way I did.

After a few more moments, he finally breaks our embrace as he pulls himself away from me.

"Now that that's out of my system." He takes my hand. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute. We just met up!" I squeak out as he practically drags me with him.

"We're kinda on a tight schedule today, so just go with it."

"Hachiman, I have questions!" I feel like I'm practically yelling so that he can hear me over the city noises.

"I have answers, but we really need to make it to the eleven twenty train to make good time."

I've never seen him look so determined.

His eyes have a certain pierce to them. His hair jumps ever so slightly with his every step. His long strides remind me just how much taller he's become since high school, making it a bit difficult for me to keep up right now. And the grip on my hand…as if nothing in the world could pry mine from his.

 _This side of him, I must say is rather…exciting._

"Unbelievable. Being so forceful, it appears as though you're trying to kidnap me."

"Huh? As if I need to use force to get you to go somewhere with me." He snaps a look back to me, a stupid grin on his face.

I give him a pout.

 _Jerk, don't say it out loud!_

Still.

"I guess I'll be in your care for today." I say with a hop to my step, now walking shoulder to shoulder with him, a smile on my face.

He nods in turn.

 _I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Hachiman. I hope you know that._

* * *

"So, can you explain why we are here?"

It's not that I really had a problem with this particular place, only that it felt very random.

"I actually liked it here. Even if it was way too crowded when we came in high school."

"hmm."

I didn't really understand him. I thought for sure he would have found this place to be filled with bad memories. Well, maybe not 'memories' as it was really only one.

At least it was for me.

I can still remember it as clear as day.

The way he marched up to Ebina-san, looked her in the eyes and confessed to her.

At the time, I didn't know why I felt so angry, but I did. How could he just so easily throw those words out, even if it was for a request. In an attempt to save the false friendships of others, he hurt himself.

It was painful to see him have little-to-no regard for his own self-worth.

So, for me, this place was not one I had fond memories of.

The last thing I wanted to think about were times when Hikigaya-kun was hurting and I didn't know what I could do to help him.

Even now, I still have the fear that one day, a time will come when I won't be able to help him and that scares me more than anything else.

"I'm sure you still remember the last time we were here… didn't quite end on a high note." He says looking at me with a sad smile.

"Yes, it was quite a gloomy way to end the trip. A bad memory, if you will."

"Well, that's why I wanted to come back."

I looked at him in confusion.

He in turn takes my hand as we finally reach the entrance to our destination.

A concrete path surrounded by what looked like a tunnel made up entirely of tall bamboo. It was evening so the sun was beginning to set, the only source of light were the dimly lit lamps on the edges of the path, separated each by a few feet.

It was indeed a beautiful sight.

"Let's override that memory with a good one."

I still wasn't really sure what he was trying to do but I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sure."

Surprisingly, it appeared as though we were the only two people here. It was silent, very peaceful, the only sounds were those of insects and the pitter-patter of our shoes.

I couldn't help but be completely at ease. I scooched closer to Hikigaya-kun so that our shoulders would rub ever so often.

Ah, he was right, doing something like this now, really does erase those feelings I had once felt many years ago.

Then, suddenly, he stops walking.

"Something wrong?"

"Yukino." He answers me with a very serious tone and face to match, grabbing and turning my shoulders so that I face him.

"Y-yes?" _What's with him today? He's had this look quite a few times already_.

"I know it's been hard for us these past few years. Since you decided to study in Tokyo and I decided to stay in Chiba. But even still, we met up with each other at every opportunity we had."

While the schools weren't that far from each other, there were many times that I had wished he was closer to me.

Unfortunately, we became busy with our studies, but as he said, even still, we found every opportunity to meet up with one another. In fact, these two weeks marked the longest amount of time we've gone without seeing each other.

"It was hard, wasn't it?" He kept his hold on my shoulders as he asked me this.

"Yes." I replied.

It was the truth. It was hard. Especially this time.

"I thought so…" he let out a sigh as he lowered his gaze.

"B-but we made it work!" I said in a panic.

My shout seemed to have startled him as his head shot back up in that instant.

"We made it work." I repeated what I said in a more confident tone.

He in turn gave me a small smile.

 _You're making me worry right now, Hachiman!_

"Yukino. Thank you for giving it your all."

….

"You too."

 _Why is he talking like this?_

"In about a month we'll have graduated and right after we'll be entering the working world."

He stops talking but I don't say anything back, urging him to continue.

"We're going to get really busy. After today, it might be even longer than a couple of weeks until the next time we see each other. Maybe until after we graduate."

 _A month without seeing him._

"Even after that we'll begin working and the time that we get to spend together could also begin to lessen."

"Hachiman, what are you trying to say?" He was really beginning to worry me.

"Yukino, I don't want you to worry about any of that. Nothing will stop me from being with you. I'll make it work somehow."

There it was again. That piercing stare. As if he was looking directly into my very being. Telling me once again what I wanted to hear.

 _Truly, you are far too good for me, Hachiman._

"So, today, I'll be taking the first step in order to prove my resolve to you."

He proceeds to release the hold on my shoulders, letting his hands fall to his sides, still not breaking his gaze.

He stares at me for a few more moments.

I myself, can't seem to move.

Then, he begins to do the last thing I expected for him to do.

He takes a small step back and begins to get on one knee, in the same motion I see him reach into the inner pocket of his blazer.

 _He's not…_

Gingerly, he takes out a small black leather box.

Clasping it in both hands he takes a deep breath.

Holding my breath, I begin to shift my eyes between his and the box.

And he begins.

"Yukinoshita Yukino… I can't promise you a castle, fancy cars, fancy clothing, or even fancy meals…"

My legs begin to shake.

"What I can promise you, is that my feelings for you will never change. I will never put anyone above you. And I will always be by your side… to take care of you in any and all situations."

 _I really might collapse at any moment._

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He takes the box and holds it up to me. One hand underneath and one on top, securely holding it. His eyes show no traces of fear or anxiety as he speaks his next words. "Yukinoshita Yukino, I love you." He slowly and carefully opens the box revealing a diamond ring. Far bigger than I expected. I quickly shift my eyes back to his as my hands move up to cover my quivering lips. Taking the last bit of breath I held in my lungs as he finishes. "Yukinoshita Yukino, make me the happiest man in the world…Will you marry me?"

I couldn't hold on anymore as my legs give out from underneath me. I fall to my knees as I feel tears begin to run down my cheeks. My hands now shaking, still covering my mouth as I try to muffle out my ugly weeping.

Hikigaya-kun gives me a worried expression as he witnesses my actions.

But just before he makes any movements I lunge myself at him. Wrapping my arms around him.

"Y-Yukino?"

I finally burst into a full-on cry.

I'm so glad that he can't see my face right now because undoubtedly, it's not a very appealing one.

I wrap my arms around him as tightly as I can.

"I-I love you!" I say in-between my howls. My tears staining his shoulder as I burry my face into it.

"Is that a yes? Or-"

"Yes! A thousand…a million times yes!"

He moves one arm and wraps it around me. Pulling me closer to him.

 _If time would stop at this very moment it still wouldn't be enough._

And for a moment it felt like it did, before Hachiman broke up the silence.

He began to gently push me away, I reluctantly allowed him.

Fortunately, I had stopped crying a few moments ago, although I was still sniffling every now and then.

"Can I give you the ring now?"

He gives me a teasing smile.

"Y-yes! Please do."

I had completely forgotten about the ring. Just him asking me to marry him was enough of a shocker to fry my mind.

I move away just enough so that he has room to take the ring out of the box.

Apparently, since I had my hand out in anticipation, Hikigaya-kun chuckles as he notices this.

 _Don't tease me, Hachiman!_

Hikigaya-kun gently took my left hand as he carefully slid the ring on.

"How does it feel?"

"Perfect."

 _It was a perfect fit. It was so perfect that I felt like I was going to cry again._

"Good."

I couldn't stop staring at it. It sparkled so beautifully.

"But, there was one mistake you made, Hachiman."

"Huh? Where?"

In a panic, he took my hand and started to examine the ring.

"It won't be just you."

He looks in my eyes as I attempt to make a stern face.

"I will also do everything in my ability to make sure you know just how much you mean to me and just how much I love you."

His eyes widened a bit.

I continue. "Everything you said to me…I feel the same. I will work hard so that you can also have a happy ending."

I reach out to cup his cheek.

"So, don't worry about a thing…my dear husband."

His cheeks instantly begin to turn red.

 _Don't get a head of yourself, Yukino! You'll drive him away._

In response, he gives me a warm smile as he grabs my hand.

"I'll be in your care…my dear wife."

Now my cheeks begin to burn.

I couldn't help but giggle hearing him call me his wife.

There were many questions I still wanted to ask Hikigaya-kun right now. Like, how much did this ring cost? Did he somehow book this path so that no one else could disturb us? How long had he been planning this? What did I do to deserve him? He really wanted to marry me, right?

But none of that mattered.

The only thing that mattered was that we were together and nothing would keep us apart.

 _I was dangerously in love with Hikigaya Hachiman._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I wont bore you with reasons. Anyway, it appears as though there will only be one more chapter. Can you guess how it'll end? I assume most of you could figure it out (if not all). I'll keep this short, as I'll say my real farewell in the next chapter. So once more, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PS: A reviewer asked me for a link to the cover photo that I use for this story. I tried to message you but you have the option blocked, so if you are reading this send me a pm and I'll give you a link. That goes for anyone else that wants it. I actually drew it myself so I can give you guys a high quality version. Well anyway, thanks again, and also feel free to pm me about anything else. Like questions or just to say Hello. Once again, thank you for your support! (And this was supposed to be a short 'A/N'. Oh well.)**


	15. Chapter 14

I fell to my knees as I held her in my arms.

Desperately covering up the gash on her abdomen, trying to stop the red substance from gushing out.

It was warm.

"H-Hachiman…" Her voice was weak. The color in her eyes seemed to be fading.

Colder, her body began to shake.

"Don't talk. Don't talk…help is on the way."

She slowly and weakly raises a hand up to my cheek.

"Please…" Her breathing was becoming more shallow, voice quivering. I could see it was painful just being still like this. "The kids…promise…"

"Sshh. I said don't talk. You need to save your strength."

I try my best to keep my own voice from shaking.

I needed to be strong for her now more than ever.

Her eyes are piercing. Even in these last moments those eyes of hers tell me everything I need to know.

"H-Hachi…man…promise…keep them…s-safe…"

Her struggling speech began to break me.

A small smile formed across her lips as if that was supposed to reassure me.

"w-what are you talking about…we'll both keep them safe. Don't you dare leave those punks to me alone."

Her hand, still gently resting on my cheek, moves to give me a slight tap.

"this is…my final…request…"

Pain resonates with every word.

I want to so badly grab her hand but mine are occupied in keeping her alive if even for a moment longer.

 _Where the hell is that ambulance?!_

"Yukino. Don't give up…"

I can see her eyelids begin to slowly close, her hand leaving my cheek as it falls lifelessly next to her.

"Y-Yukino..."

I give her a small shake.

"You're k-kidding, right?" My voice begins to shake even more.

I wait for her to give me some sort of response but I get nothing.

"Yukino!"

I give her another shake.

I can feel my tears begin to uncontrollably fall now.

The taste of salt falls to the edges of my mouth, caressing my cheeks.

How very fitting.

"YUKINO!"

Then I feel a sudden shove to my entire body.

Everything goes dark for an instant.

My eyelids flutter open and the next thing I see is a white ceiling.

"Daddy! Wake up!"

Confusion is what I'm feeling. But only for a moment.

 _Ah, I was dreaming._

"Daddy!"

Realizing what was happening I take a quick glance at my environment.

I was laying on our living room couch, television on, showing some sort of murder show.

 _I should stop watching this stuff before I take naps._

"Daddy! Don't ignore me!"

I look down next to me and there at the edge of the couch was a small child.

A little girl with beautiful dark long hair that almost reached her waist. She was six and would soon be seven.

The little girl stared at me with piercing blue eyes, just like her mothers. She crosses her arms as she continues to stare me down.

I let out a small chuckle as I think about just how much alike they are and not just in looks.

"come here." I say in a gentle voice.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She says as she walks over to me.

I move my body so that I'm sitting up now and no longer laying down. I reach for her and pick her up, putting her on my lap.

"Is that right?"

She gives me a small nod.

"Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh. You're not sleepy anymore?"

She shakes her head.

Putting down the kids to take their afternoon naps seems to be the only time I can really get any sleep. So when they wake up before the expected time is a little disheartening but no sleep is the price for creating your own spawn.

"Should I make you something?"

"hmm…" She uses her little hand to grab her small chin as she contemplates such a tough decision for a six-year old.

My heart can't help but warm up seeing her do this.

Like mother like daughter.

In that instant I give in to my desires as a doting father and wrap my arms around her as I give her a bear-hug, bringing her into me, her little head resting on my chest.

"Daddy! Too close!"

"Not close enough. This is payment for the food I'll be giving you."

"Geez!" I can feel arms flailing a bit.

I gently break up the hug, holding her shoulders.

"You don't like giving your Dad a hug?" I give her a hurt look followed with a sniff.

"Daddy is weird."

 _No more hanging out with your mom. She's pushing you away!_

I give her another fake sniff.

That gets her to give me a giggle.

"And silly!" She says before giving me a hug of her own as she giggles some more.

She crashes her small head against my chest as her short arms have a hard time wrapping around my torso, she grasps onto my shirt as a result.

I give her a tight hug in return.

"Dad loves you."

"Mirai loves you too!"

There is nothing better than when a daughter tells her father that she loves him.

"You also love Yu, right?"

 _Geh._

That little brat. He's too rebellious for only being four.

"I guess…"

I hear her give me another giggle.

"Mommy gets mad when you don't say it."

"Yes. I love both my kids equally! Now go wake him up so that I can make you guys something to eat."

"Okay!" She says excitedly as she hops off my lap and leaves the living room, disappearing into the hall as she goes into her brother's room.

"I guess I should cook them something."

I glance at the wall clock that hangs above the television.

"Still got plenty of time before Yukino comes home. I'll just give them something quick before dinner then."

I walk over to the kitchen, which is right next to the living room, no walls separating them. "open concept" is what Yukino told me it was called.

As I was looking through the contents of our fridge, I hear the doorbell ring.

 _Who could that be?_

I walk over to the door. Right next to it is a video intercom. I was a big fan of it. I could see who was outside my door without having to open it.

Technology is truly a loner's best friend. Although, I guess I don't quite qualify as one anymore.

Pressing the button, the intercom lights up, showing me who was waiting on the other side.

 _Oh._

I open the door, waiting for me on the opposite side are two smiling faces.

 _Too happy if you ask me._

"Yahalloo!"

"You really need to stop saying that, Komachi."

"Don't be such a grump, Hikki!"

"Yeah, Onii-chan!"

That cutesy act doesn't work on me anymore! If I need a dose of cute, I'll call on my daughter!

"You guys wanna come in?"

"Yes!"

My sister happily replies as Yuigahama nods with a smile on her face.

I move aside as I let them enter our home.

"Pardon the intrusion." They both calmly say.

As they both take off their shoes and put on slippers, I hear little footsteps rushing towards our direction.

Like a magic bullet from Mario Kart, Mirai comes running as she turns the corner of the hall.

"Komachi-oneesan! Yui-oneesan!" She happily screams as she hops up and down.

"My cute little niece!"

"Mirai-chan!"

She then proceeds to give the two guests a hug.

Man, my daughter is way too sweet. Is she really mine?

"Yui-oneesan, you're so squishy!" Mirai exclaims as she buries her face into Yuigahama's chest.

I guess she is.

"ahaha…"

It's alright Yuigahama, just take it as a compliment. If Yukino was here, a dark cloud would be hovering over her head.

"Hey, Mirai, don't cling to Yui like that."

"I-it's okay, Hikki." She gives me a pathetic smile. "Since Mirai-chan is so cute!" She then proceeds to burry my daughter's face further into pillows of happiness.

 _Don't stare Hachiman!_

"Onii-chan, just where do you think you're looking?" Komachi whispers while she stands next to me. A Devil-like grin on her face.

 _Shit. Please don't tell Yukino!_

"Idiot, of course I'm just watching over my dear daughter."

"hmm. Somehow it's creepy when you say that out loud."

"yeah, yeah." I say as I begin to walk away and back towards the kitchen.

"daughter-con." I hear her sneer at me.

I probably was. I loved that little girl way too much. The boy too, although I would never verbally admit it.

Father son relationships were weird. I feel like I understood my old man more, after Yukino gave birth to Yu.

I can still remember how happy Yukino was when the doctor confirmed that she was pregnant for the first time. She seemed to just glow. And of course, I was proud to be the father. No shot-gun wedding for us. We had been married for a couple of years at that point.

Seems like just yesterday.

"Hey, Mirai, where's your brother?" I call to her from the kitchen.

"He went to the bathroom." She says as she comes walking in holding onto Yuigahama's hand.

Ah, damn. Hope he didn't make a mess.

"Guy's, watch Mirai, I need to go and check on Yu."

"You worry too much, Hikki. Mirai-chan is in capable hands."

"What Yui-senpai said."

Last time Yuigahama babysat my kids, one almost cut off all her hair while the other thought it was fun to paint on the walls.

"right." I hesitantly say as I recall those memories.

"I leave her in your care, Komachi!"

"That's rude, Hikki!"

I hear Yuigahama yell at me as I walk down the hall to the bathroom.

I knock first. Privacy is key. Well to an extent. They are still children.

"Yesh?' I hear him call out.

"Everything ok in there?"

"Yesh!" I hear him run to the door.

Opening it, I see him giving me a big smile.

If Mirai was the spitting image of my wife, then Yu was mine, although his eyes were still big and bright, for now.

I don't know if him looking like me is a good or bad thing but Yukino says he's adorable so I try not to worry about it.

 _Please, turn out better than your Dad, my boy!_

"Done?"

"Daddy, ish big!"

 _Ah, you little demon. Are boys always so gross. Was I?_

"You didn't flush?"

"I want you to shee!"

 _What am I supposed to do once I see it, huh?! Yukino, we need to take this one back!_

"Is that right?" I walk in just enough to peer into the toilet. Can't have him moping because 'I didn't really look!'…. "Wow! Nice one, Yu. Now flush it, wash your hands and go to the living room with your sister."

"Yesh!" his little legs carrying him to complete the tasks I gave him.

While he does that, I take some disinfecting wipes to clean any surfaces this gross little boy might have touched with his unwashed hands.

 _Seriously, you're four already! Shouldn't you be cleaner by now?_

Walking back to the kitchen I hear my daughter giggling.

Glad she's having fun.

As I walk through the living room, Mirai sees me.

"Daddy! Look, chocolate milk!"

"Don't spill any." I say as I walk back to the kitchen.

Wait.

"We don't have chocolate milk." I say turning towards my guests.

"I just used some of the chocolate syrup that was in your fridge." Komachi says petting my daughter.

"hm." Well whatever. "Do we have more? Yu will be upset if he doesn't get any."

"Yeah, his is over here."

Just then I hear the small pitter-patter of said boy.

"Komchi! Yui!" He yells as he walks over to them.

"Yu-chan! You've grown so big since I last saw you!"

"Yu, it's Ko-ma-chi. Not Komchi." Komachi has been correcting him since the moment he was able to sort of say her name.

"Komchi!" he says back happily.

"Close enough." Komachi says dejectedly.

So they all sat on my living room couch. Komachi and Yuigahama on the edges and the two small ones in the middle.

"That reminds me." I say as I continue to take out ingredients to make dinner for when Yukino comes home. "Why are you guys here?"

"Do I need some sort of reason to see my adorable niece and nephew?"

"Yeah, Hikki! Same goes for me!"

I feel attacked.

"Ok, fair point. But why are both of you here, at the same time? Kind of weird."

"Just coincidence. I was out shopping when I ran into Yui-senpai."

"Yup, and we decided to come visit."

"Oh. Well, Yukino won't be home for a while still, so I guess you guys can just hang out with the kids until then."

"That's ok. We'll probably leave before that anyway. We just wanted to see how the kids and Onii-chan were doing."

"Everything is fine." I say as I continue to prepare the ingredients.

"How's the writer's block treating you, Hikki?"

"Eh, I wrote a bit today…just…sometimes things don't come so easily. But don't worry, once I get into a groove I'm practically unstoppable."

"That's good to hear Onii-chan. Komachi is happy that you guys are doing well."

"Yeah, and if I really wanted to, I could just quit being a writer and be a permanent house-husband. Yukino makes plenty of money as it is."

"Although I can only hear Hikki's voice, I can tell he's making a creepy smile right now."

"No doubt."

I can hear the shivers in both their voices.

"You can't burden Onee-chan like that, Onii-chan! Besides think about all the fans that are waiting for your next work! Your too famous to drop off the face of the earth right now!"

"Komachi, is right Hikki! Imagine how disappointed your fans would be!"

 _Riots, I tell you! Riots!_

Hmm. Well it was true that my previous works have been well received, both critically and commercially.

Hell, to be honest I am extremely proud of just how well I've done for myself as a writer, and to think I started off as an editor for an online magazine.

"Well, thank you both for the encouraging words." I truthfully say behind a smile they can't see.

"That's what family is for, Hikki!"

"Exactly!"

"Family!" Mirai says behind a giggle.

"Famly!" Yu fumbles along.

Speaking of family, the most important member was absent.

At times like this is when I missed her the most. Small moments like this, that she would miss, would make me want to work harder so that she too could take more breaks at a time and just be with us, her friends and family.

"I'll make sure to keep working hard."

"You hear that Mirai, Yu? Your Dad says he's going to work hard!"

"Work hard, Daddy!"

"Daddy, working!"

I can hear the two ladies begin to laugh at my kid's responses.

 _Damn, with words like that how could I not want to succeed._

Komachi and Yuigahama only stayed for a few more minutes before they decided to leave.

* * *

 _Shame, Yukino would have been happy to see them both. I should invite them again next time Yukino has off._

Currently, I was sitting on our living room couch watching cartoons with a kid on each side, us three waiting for this humble castle's Queen.

Mirai was curled up into a ball, snuggling into my side as she lay her little head on my chest.

Yu was laying on his back as he also leaned into my other free side.

My arms wrapped around each of them. I still find it hard to believe that Yukino and I are parents to a couple of healthy kids.

Your life really does change when you become a parent, but ultimately for the better. I couldn't imagine what this house would be like without these little punks running around creating havoc.

 _That being said…Yukino! come home already! I can't feel my arms anymore!_

And as if hearing my plea, I hear the front door of our home being unlocked.

Hearing the rustling, Mirai's head excitedly pops up, looking at me.

"Who could it be?" I ask playing around.

"Mommy!" She happily replys.

"Maybe, how about we go see!"

She nods in response.

"I'm home." A soothing voice can be heard from the doorway.

"Mommy!" Mirai says as she carefully slides of the couch and runs to the door.

"Is that my beautiful daughter I hear?" I can't see Yukino as she's still in the foyer of the house probably taking off her shoes.

I look over to see that Yu had fallen asleep.

I carefully shift my body to pick him up and carry him with me as I make my way to Yukino.

"Welcome home."

I see her as Mirai has Yukino's head wrapped in one of her vice-like hugs.

"I'm back." Her voice is a bit muffled as her face is buried into our daughter's small body.

"Mirai, let your Mom breathe." I say behind a chuckle.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Mirai says as she lets her free. Yukino just smiles and picks her up.

"Did Daddy make dinner?"

She nods before saying, "We were waiting for you to eat together."

"Is that so. Well good thing I'm hungry then."

Yukino walks up to me, both of us holding one child each, our counterparts, our mini-me's if you will.

She leans in and gives me a quick peck on the lips. Much to the embarrassment of our daughter.

Yukino takes a peak at Yu's sleeping face.

"Has he been sleeping all day?"

"Nah, he just passed out a little while ago."

"Oh, I feel bad waking him up, but he should eat with us if he hasn't eaten yet."

"mm" I nod in agreement. "How was work?"

"Hectic, like always. But nothing new."

We both make our way to the kitchen table where we spend most of our meals. We did have a dining room table but we mostly only used that for parties.

"How was today? Did you break through?"

"I wasn't able to write much with these two, but I actually thought of some ideas I'm excited to write down, so I'd say I'm almost out."

"That's good. I know I've said it before, but thanks for staying home to write. I know it can be hard to concentrate when you have to watch over two little tornadoes at the same time."

I had an office, and very rarely did I actually go there to write. I'd prefer being home, even if the distractions are greatly multiplied here.

"Come on, Yukino. I already told you I prefer it this way." I say as I begin to heat up dinner while Yukino prepares the table and attempts to gently wake a sleeping Yu. "Besides, once I publish my next book, you'll be able to take some time off and we can go on another family vacation."

"Ah, I can already imagine it." Yukino says as she closes her eyes for a moment.

"Vacation?" Mirai asks confused.

"That's right, Mirai. When Dad finishes his next book, we are going to go on a vacation. How does that sound?"

"Destiny Land!"Mirai's beautiful blue eyes begin to sparkle in response.

Yukino giggles at her daughter's response.

"That's right, we can go see Pan-san!"

Somethings never change.

All the while Yu was struggling to stay awake.

More than me, Yukino deserved some time off, although she would never admit it. I know she's dying to just spend some time with her kids and hopefully me too.

"Oh, by the way, Komachi and Yui came over earlier today."

"Really? They should have stayed to have dinner."

"I asked them but said they couldn't stay."

"Shame, I haven't seen Yui or Komachi in a while."

"Yeah, you guys still text all the time, right?"

"Yes. Yui always contacts me every day." She says behind a warm smile.

"We should invite them over next time you have a day off."

Yukino nods. "Yes, that would be great."

* * *

After dinner was done, we gave our kids a bath and put them to sleep. Once they were passed out Yukino and I took a quick shower, separately, disappointingly so. Yukino claims it's because I can't control myself. Which is true, but it's not my fault she's still as every bit beautiful as she was in the past. Maybe even more beautiful now because she was my wife and mother of my kids.

I was laying in bed looking over some emails while Yukino brushed her hair before she crawled into bed.

Yukino slid into bed and scooted up to me, laying her head on my chest as she wrapped her arm around me. Honestly, I thought after years of being together she would eventually break that habit but she never did. Every night she does this, no matter what, even if she was mad at me. Eventually throughout the night she shifts back to her side of the bed, but every night before she falls asleep she does this. I hope she never gets tired of it.

"They're growing up so fast…" She says behind a tired voice.

"Yeah, it's a little sad, huh?"

I can feel her nod in agreement.

"Hachiman?"

"Yeah."

"Am I a good mother?"

It surprised me, I've never heard her question this before. Why now?

"Do you think you're not?"

"….I don't know."

I give her a reassuring squeeze.

"You're a great mother."

"Really?"

"Yup, if you weren't they wouldn't be so excited to see you every day after you come home from work."

She doesn't say anything.

"It's tough, not being with them all the time, isn't it? Especially right now because they're small."

I can feel her nod.

I feel bad for Yukino. She did all the work caring them for nine months and then giving birth to them. I can't even imagine how hard that must have been for her or any mother. I will always be grateful to Yukino for giving birth to our beautiful children. Nothing will ever change that admiration I have for her.

"I'll work hard so that we can take that vacation." I say trying to reassure her.

She nods again. "Just don't overwork yourself…otherwise I'll be upset. Got it?"

I can't help but smile. "Got it."

Things are never easy and they definitely don't always go the way you expect them. But sometimes you really do have to be happy with what you have. Things could have turned out way differently for Yukino and I if somethings didn't go the way they did. Luckily, we were in a fortunate position. And while it's hard for both of us sometimes I wouldn't change it for anything.

"I love you Yukino. More than anything in this world."

"Me too, Hachiman. I love you so much." She proceeds to give me a tight squeeze of her own.

What do I even have to complain about?

"Hey, wanna make a third one?"

I can hear her giggle before she says, "Go to sleep….Pervert, Beast, Hachiman."

"I didn't hear a no…" I say behind a sly smile.

"Talk to me when I'm not so tired."

"Deal."

That night, once more, Yukino fell asleep as I held her.

I thought my romantic life would be completely different from how things actually turned out….

I guess sometimes, nothing goes accordingly, as expected.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, been a while. Let me first apologize for the lack of updates for any of my stories. I truly am sorry for that. Life has kept me very busy. Even finding time to finish this chapter has been a real struggle but I pushed myself to do it. Anyway enough of that.**

 **Holy Crap guys! It's done! This fic is officially complete! This was the last chapter! What?! Haha, its been quite a journey and I want to say thank you to all who fallowed, favorited, and reviewed! And all those who just read it! Thank you all! Seriously. Thanks.**

 **This started out as a oneshot that I thought I would share, 14 chapters and thousands of words later, here we are. It's been one hell of a ride. I could probably keep this story going but I feel like I've shown everything I've wanted to. I know there are still some things I could add, but personally I feel like this was the perfect place to end this. But who knows, I might come back to this some day but for now I don't see that happening.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed it! Again I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I still have two other oregairu stories up on here if you guys wanna check them out. I still plan to update them eventually, so no, they are not abandoned, and I don't plan to either. Please be patient with them.**

 **So one last time from this story, thank you!**


End file.
